Les Best
by ChocoLoverForever
Summary: Ginny Weasley loves her life. She is successful, famous, beautiful and rich. She parties every night and always has fun. But everthing starts to change after she runs into a certain devishly handome looking blonde, Draco Malfoy...
1. Les Best

**_Summary: Ginny Weasley loves her life. She became rich, famous, and succesful. She created a succesful cometic company, and parties every night. But one fateful New Year's Eve, she runs into a very handsome Draco Malfoy, and everthing is about to change..._**

_**Disclaimer: I own nada [: It's all the glorious J.K Rowling**_

* * *

Ginny Weasley's life did not turn out how she had thought it would…

It was _far_ better than she originally imagined, at least in her opinion.

She had always thought, at least since her second year in Hogwarts, that she would marry Harry Potter, shortly after her graduation, and that they would have a modest, but comfortable lifestyle. They would have a few kids, and Ginny would probably be a housewife, like her mother.

Boy, was she wrong…

It all started, when after her graduation, she and a few friends went for a two week vacation in Rhodes, Greece. They, she and her three best friends- Abby Jennings, Julia (or Jules) Sampson, and Lorena McCarthy- had been planning their trip to Greece since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

They foursome had decided, inspired by Abby who was muggleborn, that they would enjoy their trip muggle style, so since the summer after their fourth year, they each worked at muggle jobs in order to save up money.

Indeed, after graduation, the four girls traveled to Rhodes, and it had been the best experience in Ginny's life. They traveled all day, and tanned at the beach, and every night they would party at a bar or a club. They met a lot of people, a lot of guys to be exact.

That was when Ginny realized that she didn't _want_ to marry Harry Potter, or anyone else for the matter, at least not anytime soon. She was only eighteen! She had her whole life ahead of her, and as much as she loved Harry, she realized he was more like a brother to her.

And no, when she had hooked up with the guys in Rhodes, she hadn't been cheating, she and Harry were not really together, it was just this thing between them, which had ended at the end of his sixth year, but they had both always thought they would get back together.

Anyhow, she understood that she needed to have time to enjoy her life, explore new options, and have FUN!

During her trip in Rhodes, she also realized what she wanted to do in life- as far as work goes.

One day in Greece, they had gone to a shopping mall, and the witches, other than Abby who was used to malls, were amazed.

"These muggles are so evolved and amazing!" Lorena had said, who was raised in an old fashioned pureblood family who hated muggles and were against anything that had to do with them, but Lorena wasn't like that at all. She was amazed by muggles and found them fascinating, kind of like Ginny's father.

Lorena defied her parents in anyway she could and in their sixth year during the war, her parents had both mysteriously disappeared. Some thought it had been Voldemorts work, since the McCarthy's would not join his side. Some thought they had fled the country because they were Death Eaters, and tried to escape going to Askaban. Even Lorena didn't know, but her parents had left all their assets behind- which were a lot.

Anyway, at that shopping mall, was where Ginny found her career choice. In the mall there was an enormous store, filled with cosmetics- makeup, creams, perfumes and so much more! Ginny was dazzled because she had always taken an interest in beauty, especially making other people beautiful. Besides that the wizarding world did not have cosmetics, just spells, and honestly they didn't do much.

That was when Ginny Weasley decided that she was going to open the first cosmetics line in the wizarding world.

XXXX

When they had returned from Greece, Ginny felt excited to start her life. But she knew that she had a few matters to deal with first.

Upon arriving home her family had thrown her a small welcome back party, and she knew, that would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Harry.

She took him aside that day, out to the garden. Harry smiled at her "you look beautiful Gin," he said and it was true.

Ginny had always had a pretty face, but when she hit puberty she had become a full fledged hottie. She had curves in all the right places, and a big chest, not to big, but definitely not small. Her hazel eyes had become slightly greener and her once orangey red hair became slightly darker and straighter. She looked good, and she knew it, but she wasn't cocky about it.

Not to mention the time on the beach in Greece definitely did well for her, her pale skin was slightly darker and had a glow to it, and all that time in the sun gave her hair some natural highlights.

Ginny smiled, "thanks, you look good too Harry. Listen I need-"but she was cut off by Harry saying "I need to tell you something." They both grinned, "Go ahead" Harry said, but Ginny shook her head "no it's fine. Spill your guts to me Potter." She said with a smile hoping he wouldn't ask her out or anything like that.

"Okay then," Harry sighed and then continued, "Listen Gin, while you were in Greece, and during this year, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I realized, that well, I haven't really had time to live my life, even though the war ended almost two years ago, I jumped straight into auror training, and I haven't had time to well, have fun, and have new experiences. And I mean we aren't dating but I always felt that we kind of always thought, at least I did, and that we would end up together. But the thing is, as much as I think your beautiful and funny and smart and well, amazing, the love I have for you, is more of a brotherly love, and I think that well…"

"Harry stop," Ginny interrupted and she saw Harry take a shaky breath.

Ginny smiled at him warmly, "I was just about to tell you the same thing."

Harry smiled with relief and let out a deep breath. "That is such a relief Gin, I really didn't want you to feel bad or anything." Ginny shook her head and they both hugged, and they knew everything was good between them.

XXXX

Since all had worked out on the Harry front, she knew she should start focusing on her cosmetics company idea. The problem was that she would need a lot of money, money that she didn't have. She couldn't get a loan from Gringotts, the amount was too big and they would not give it to her. Even if she got a job, it would take her years to have the amount needed, she was desperate.

She decided to talk to Lorena, who had great connections in the wizarding world and was respected, thanks to her family name of course, she was an McCarthy after all, and the McCarthy's were one of the richest most respected pureblood families in the wizarding world.

After explaining her problem to her friend, Lorena had offered to give Ginny the money. Ginny had declined the offer, but Lorena insisted, so Ginny told her friend that it was a loan not a gift, and Ginny would pay her back. Lorena told her friend she didn't have to, as the money was not an issue to her, but Ginny was stubborn so Lorena had agreed for it to be a loan.

It took Ginny a year to get the company ready, after all she had to build a whole company, from scratch, but it worked out fairly quickly, with the help of her friends and family, and by the time she was nineteen and a half, the _Les Best _cosmetics company was ready for launch. On the day that she officially opened the company, Lorena (of course), had arranged for the press to come and cover the story as well as to give the company publicity.

The wizarding community reacted as Ginny expected, they _loved_ the idea and the products. Her cosmetics were sold like hot cakes, and her company was off to a very good start.

XXXX

So you see now, five years after her graduation from Hogwarts, four after opening her company, Ginny Weasley's life was very different from what she thought it would be, it was much better. She was very successful and only twenty three years old, she was rich, famous, beautiful. She always had fun, she had an amazing family and a ton of friends who she loved. She partied almost everyday, had tons of sex with gorgeous guys, and a few boyfriends along the way.

All in all, her life was going swimmingly, but, all of it was about to change very, very soon…

XXXX

The music in the dark club was blaring loudly. People were dancing all around, and the dim lights were flashing, each time in different colors.

It was December 31, and it was a New Years Eve party, at a hip new club called Icing.

Ginny was currently dancing with some random hot guy, she was slightly tipsy, but having a great time.

She and a group of friends had come to celebrate the New Year, and just to get drunk.

"I'll be right back" she told the guy, Trent or Brent or whatever his name was, she couldn't remember and didn't really care. She walked over to the bar giggling, just from being buzzed. "Jason", she called to the bartender, "can I have another one of those pinky yummy drinks, whatever that was…" she slurred. Maybe she was a little tipsier than she thought.

The bartender nodded and with a wink he added "careful little miss, we don't want you to be too intoxicated and causing any trouble."

Ginny just shrugged and hopped onto the bar stool. She looked back towards the dance floor and noticed Brian, yes now she remembered, it was Brian- dancing with another girl.

_Ah well, _she thought to herself, _he's not that cute anyway. I'll find someone else to dance with. There are tons of guys here. _

She sat there, sipping her pink drink through a straw and just starring at the enormous amount of alcohol bottles behind the bar when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to face the person, and gave a little gasp at the man standing before her. He was tall, blonde, and gorgeous with silvery blue eyes that just made her melt. Just by looking at him you could tell he had a six pack and delicious arms. He stood there with a coy smirk on his lovely lips, and he was giving her a once over, or was it a twice over. At first she didn't recognize the lovely looking man, but after looking at him again she realized he was none other than the famous or infamous- depending on who you asked- Draco Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't little Ginny Weasley, all grown up" he said and looked towards her cleavage, that was very noticeable in the white strapless top she was wearing.

She just rolled her eyes "nice to see you too Malfoy," she replied lazily, sipping her drink.

"Now then, no reason to be hostile, I just saw the red hair, and had to see if it was you. You know _Miss Weasley_," he drawled, "you have become a very famous little witch among the wizarding community… I was actually _quite_ surprised when _you_ first came out with that lovely company of yours. It's actually provided me with many gifts to my, **many, **girlfriends. So thank you." He smirked cockily.

You see, after the company's instant success, Ginny decided to also start a perfume line, and following a lingerie line. All was very successful indeed.

"Thanks" Ginny said dryly and turned back towards the bar.

Draco frowned slightly at the lack of her comeback, and he tapped her shoulder again. Ginny sighed slightly and turned back towards him, "yes Malfoy, what is it now?" She asked sounding slightly annoyed, but she was just teasing him. He was too hot and she was too drunk to really be annoyed with his ego. Actually it was kind of a turn-on.

He grinned, "Dance with me gorgeous?" He asked slyly and held out his hand to her.

She pretended to contemplate the offer for a second but then took his hand a flashed him a smile, "sure why not?"

He led her to the dance floor and they both started grinding with each other. She assumed he was also drunk, since his breath smelled like Fire Whiskey, but Ginny didn't care, mixed with his cologne, it actually smelled good.

They had been dancing for a while now. Draco was holding her by the waist, and she was holding his shoulders. Both were starting to sweat now, and Ginny was starting to feel slightly aroused- okay very aroused. But judging by the hard bulge against her thigh, so was Draco.

He pulled her closer and whispered to her, his breath tickling her ear "you really are gorgeous you know?"

Ginny smirked slightly and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "your not too bad yourself Malfoy…" she purred.

He moved her slightly and they were now looking each other in the eye. Their noses were touching and they had stopped dancing. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor, his arms circling her waist, and hers circling his neck, both panting heavily.

Suddenly the music stopped and a voice which was magically magnified spoke.

"Alright everyone, ten seconds to midnight… TEN… NINE…"

Everyone in the room started chanting, but Draco and Ginny remained in the same position staring at each other intently.

"I have to say, I'm really attracted to you Weasley" Draco said, still panting slightly.

"EIGHT"

"Me too Malfoy, me too"

"SEVEN"

"Be my New Years kiss?" He smirked

"SIX"

"You got it love" she replied

"FIVE"

"FOUR"

"THREE"

"Here it comes…" Ginny smiled

"TWO"

"One," Draco whispered and crashed his lips on hers. The kiss was intense, but in a good way. His tongue slid into her mouth, and the moment their tongues touched, it was electric. Their tongues danced happily and her hands grabbed his hair, and his grip on her waist tightened. His hands started roaming her body, her sides, her ass, her face. Ginny was starting to feel desperate, for him to touch her more. She slid her hands down to his stomach and under his black button down shirt. Her hands roamed over his six pack, and chest. He took a sharp breath when she trailed her nails lightly down his belly button towards his pants.

He broke from the kiss, "my house or yours Weasley?" He breathed and Ginny shook her head.

"Your choice Malfoy…" she smirked, and before she had finished her sentence they had apparated, into what she presumed, his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N- okay so this is my first story, and i hope you'll like it. I know the first chapter is kind of slow, but i promise it will get juicier later on ((: please please please review, i need to know if i should change anything, or if you like it (:**

**bye bye loves ;D**


	2. Ladi Frickin Da

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, lalalala :] **_

* * *

Ginny's nose itched.

She tried to lift her hand in order to scratch it, but found she couldn't, something was holding her, something warm, and strangely comforting.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she gasped slightly as the events of the previous night flooded her mind.

After arriving in Malfoy manor, she and Draco had sex. A lot of sex.

Four times to be exact. Once on the rug in his bedroom, once in the gigantic hot tub in his enormous master bathroom, once in the _shower_ in his enormous bathroom (which they had decided to take, because Draco didn't want them to "get his bed dirty") and lastly, forgetting about hygiene, in his king sized bed.

Honestly, it had been the best sex she had ever experienced. Draco definitely knew how to please a girl.

As she lay there in his arms she contemplated what would probably happen now.

Draco would eventually wake up, and she had no intention of moving until he did. She was extremely warm and comfortable under the warm sheets and held close to his warm body. After he would wake she could see two likely options happening.

Option one, was that they would both get up, they would get dressed, bid each other goodbye and "have a nice life", she would apparate back to her flat, and that would be the end of it.

Option two, was that he would wake up, realize that it is _her_, a_ Weasley, _and he would freak out. He would start yelling at her, and she would yell back. She would get dressed quickly, in an angry frenzy, call him a ferret bastard and apparate home in an angry mood.

Judging by the Draco Malfoy she had known through Hogwarts, option number two was more likely. But maybe he wasn't that much of a git anymore. Sure he was still an egoistical prick, but they were both adults, and he had been the one to come up to her last night.

_It'll be fine, _she thought to herself, _I'll just go back to sleep until he wakes up. I'll worry about all the other crap later. _

She breathed in deeply through her nose, and suddenly her hangover caught up with her. The vomit rose quickly into her mouth. She shot out of bed, throwing Draco's arms of her, and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

She clutched the porcelain toilet bowl, as she upchucked her "pink yummy stuff" she had drunken at least 8 cups of last night and groaned.

She heard the sound of light footsteps approaching her from behind and turned her head to see Draco, just before turning back to the toilet and vomiting violently again.

She felt his hands gently grab her hair and hold it back. She coughed and wiped her mouth. She stood up slowly, waiting slightly, to see if she would need to throw up again in the next few seconds.

Draco had let go of her hair and was holding in his hand a small glass bottle with purple liquid inside. He was wearing boxers. She was stark naked and felt slightly embarrassed, but the feeling disappeared when she saw he was looking only at her face, with what seemed to be concern.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better," he said and held out the bottle to her. She took it and downed the liquid in one gulp, it tasted like watermelon.

"Thanks," she breathed and set the bottle on the marble countertop. She went over to the sink and rinsed her mouth. He walked over next to her. He opened a cabinet above her and took out a new toothbrush. Ginny admired his deliciously muscle toned arms, god, what he could do with those arms.

_Bloody hell, even when I feel like shit, he gets me in the mood. Damn his bloody gorgeous body, hair, eyes, oh damn… Wait what did he just say? _

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked clearing her throat and he smirked slightly.

"I just said that the toothpaste is over there," he said and pointed in the direction.

Ginny nodded, grabbed the toothbrush and the toothpaste, and started to brush her teeth silently. She stared at him lost in thought and he smirked.

"What's with the staring love? Am I that gorgeous?"

_YES. _Ginny thought but shook her head and rolled her eyes. She spat into the sink, rinsed her mouth and turned to face him again.

"I was just wondering how come you aren't feeling like crap that's all." She replied and crossed her arms over her exposed chest.

His smirk turned into a grin, "I woke up in the middle of the night, and as you put it, felt like crap. So I went and got some of that nifty little potion over there." He pointed to the now empty glass bottle. Indeed now that Ginny thought about it, her head wasn't pounding anymore, and she wasn't as queasy as she had been two minutes ago.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, just wait here." Draco said quickly and walked out if the bathroom.

Ginny sighed, he was probably getting her clothes, so she could leave. She walked over to the huge mirror above the sink and stared blankly at her reflection. Her wavy red hair was tousled and a bit knotted. Her complexion was a bit paler than usual, but the color was starting to come back to her cheeks. Her makeup from last night was slightly smeared.

She saw Draco's reflection coming towards here, and he was holding something white a fluffy looking. She turned to face him and saw the object he was holding was a bathrobe, two bathrobes to be exact.

"Well _Miss Weasley_," he smirked and continued, "Care to join me for yet another shower? And the house elves are making breakfast, so you're welcome to stay for that too."

As the words slowly sunk in Ginny broke into a smile, "I would love that, _Mr. Malfoy_..."

XXXX

Ginny arrived in her flat that Saturday at around twelve in the afternoon. After their shower, and the delicious breakfast, Ginny got dressed, thanked Draco for the breakfast, and well everything, and apparated home. They had decided it would be best for them to keep it casual and they each would go their separate ways. But just before she had left, Draco grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

There had been a certain urgency in the kiss, which made Ginny think twice about leaving, but had decided that, it was for the best.

She arrived in her large and luxurious flat and threw her purse on the brown leather sofa in the living room. She walked to her bedroom and undressed from her clothes from the previous night. She went to her closet and picked out a white bra and a pair of pink underwear. She slipped them on and walked over to her bedside table. She opened the drawer and took out her date book. She flipped through it and reached the date, January 1st.

Her eyes skimmed the page looking to see if she had any appointments or meetings or anything like that. It was a Saturday but she still sometimes had meetings.

In the middle of the page, written in her neat script it said- _Lunch with the family at the Burrow. 12:30- SHARP! _

"SHIT!" Ginny cursed loudly and looked over to the clock on her wall that said 12:40.

Molly Weasley, her mother, hated when people were late.

"SHIT!" Ginny cursed again and grabbed a black tank top, a thick white sweater with buttons but only on the bottom so that the top part showed her tank top, and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

She threw the clothes on quickly and rushed to her adjoining bathroom. She ran a brush through her hair and quickly applies some emerald green eyeliner and lip gloss.

Satisfied that she looked okay, she ran to the living room and grabbed her purse and she slipped into her black ankle high boots. She pulled out her wand and apparated to the burrow.

XXXX

Upon arriving at the Burrow, Ginny quickly walked to the dinning room, well more like an area next to the kitchen with a big ass table. She saw that everyone was already seated, waiting for Molly to bring out the last of the food before digging in.

"Hello everyone!" Ginny called cheerfully before going around a giving everyone a hug and kiss. First to her father, then Percy and his wife Penelope, Fred and George, Ron and Hermione, and then to Harry and his girlfriend Breena Faye.

The moment she sat down her mother came out of the kitchen in her arms a pot of what seemed to be, chicken soup.

"Hello Ginny dear, nice of you to finally join us." Molly said and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek after setting the pot on the table.

"Sorry mum. I woke up late, and forget all about lunch." Ginny said quickly, still a little out of breath from running around her apartment to get ready.

Fred snorted, "Yeah I wonder why you woke up so late Gin. How smashed did you get last night? "

Ginny blushed slightly when all eyes turned to her, but she overcame it quickly, "why Fred, I think the question is how smashed did _you _get yesterday. There's some lipstick right there, on your neck."

Ginny smirked lightly and Ron guwaffed when Fred flushed and quickly rubbed his neck at the spot Ginny had pointed out.

"That's enough now, let's all dig in, shall we?" Arthur said in a calm tone, and everyone tucked into the wonderful meal, happily.

XXXX

Dinner wasn't very eventful, everyone shared stories about how they were doing at work and all that. They were now having coffee and cake in the living room, chatting merrily.

Ginny was talking to Breena, Harry's girlfriend, about her new perfume that was about to come out. Brianna, who was a model and utterly gorgeous, was asking Ginny about the perfume ads, and was hinting that she would like to audition for the job, and Ginny smiled at her.

"We are starting auditions on Monday, and you're welcome to come. Bring you're portfolio and be there at nine. You have a really good chance Bree, you're gorgeous."

Brianna blushed and thanked Ginny. The two girls then started to talk about the lovely new boutique that had opened in Diagon Alley, and Hermione joined in, adding that she had seen a couple of cute dresses there that she just fell in love with.

XXXX

On Monday, Ginny woke up at seven in the morning. She took a relaxing shower and started getting ready for a long day of work. She picked out black suit styled trousers for the day, with a satin green blouse. She decided on a pair of black pumps and smiled at the outfit. A few years ago she would have never been able to afford any clothes like these.

After getting dressed she put on some makeup. All her products, of course. She magically dried her hair and decided that she would straighten it for the day.

Satisfied that she looked nice, but professional, she went over to the coat closet where she decided on a trench coat styled, white coat. She grabbed her purse exited her flat, which was the penthouse in her building.

There was a lovely coffee shop by her house, so she decided to walk there. She bought a croissant and coffee and apparated to her office.

XXXX

Ginny's office, which was on the twelfth floor of her company's building, was very big. Its walls were cream colored, and the floor was dark mahogany wood. Her large desk matched the floor's wood perfectly, as did all the other wood in the office. Behind her desk was an enormous window facing the Thames River in London. She had a couch and an armchair facing the plasma screened television in the left corner of the office. Even though she wasn't a muggle, didn't mean she couldn't use some of their genius devices right? On the right wall of her office were three tall, dark mahogany bookcases filled with books. There was also a door to her adjoining bathroom.

Ginny loved her office, she felt so professional and important in it.

Today was a busy day and she knew it. Today they were starting to audition models for their new perfume ad. Most days Ginny had little work to do, so usually she would go to the office for a couple of hours, just to make sure everything is going as it should, but today she would need to be there for the auditions, and who knew how long that would take.

"Jane," she buzzed her assistant, "I'm in the office. Please set up a meeting for tomorrow with Callahan, tell him I want to discuss the options for the new lingerie line and I want to meet him at one, in that café in Diagon Alley, you know the one. Also I need to know what time I'm needed down at the auditions."

"Alright Miss Weasley, I'll call Callahan right away. As for the auditions, they asked you to come down at nine. Also, Richard Simmons from marketing called, asking if you approve the perfume name- Blue Grass." Jane replied, and Ginny heard her typing away on her accelerator.

The accelerator was similar to a muggle computer. It was a considerably new wizarding invention that had come out three years ago. Ginny instantly decided to buy them for the company, because they were so useful.

"Blue Grass?" Ginny snorted, "Tell him that, it's a horrible name, and why the hell did they come up with that? It sounds like, some drug or something. Tell him that the name should be unique but not something that tries to hard."

Jane laughed, "I agree Miss Weasley, I'll tell him. Anything else I can do?"

"No thanks Jane that will be all."

Ginny sighed and realized she was still wearing her coat. She took it over to the small coat closet and hung it up. She looked at the small watch that was on her wrist. It was only eight thirty, and she had half an hour to kill. She took off her pumps and walked over to the burgundy colored couch.

She plopped down on it and grabbed the television remote. She started flipping through the channels, while lying on the couch lazily.

There was a knock on the door, and she heard Jane's voice say "Miss Weasley, you have a visitor."

"Send them in!" Ginny yelled, not moving. If she had a visitor that wasn't business related it was either someone from her family or a close friend, she didn't need to get up from her comfortable spot for them.

The door opened slowly, and Ginny lifted her head expecting to see Ron or something, but the person standing in the middle of her office wasn't at all who she expected.

"Draco," she breathed and got off the couch and walked towards him, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_**A/N- please please review! this chapter was kind of a filler i guess, just to build up the story line a bit ! i swear a lot more juiciness to come! (: please review ! **_


	3. We all Scream for Ice Cream

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing- it's all J.K Rowling! (: _**

**_Enjoy loves 3_**

* * *

He was smirking at her.

Standing there, looking gorgeous in his obviously expensive suit, smirking at her.

When Draco Malfoy had arrived at Ginny Weasley's office that morning, she had been stunned.  
The last time she had seen him was at his manor, just two days ago. They had spent the night together, and the morning as well. But the two had decided to keep it as just a casual fling, and to move on with their lives. So now, that he had showed up at her office, Ginny was confused.

_What could he possibly want? _She thought nervously. She didn't like the mischievous gleam in his eyes, he was up to something.  
Finally, after about a minute of smirking silently at her, he spoke. "Well Weasley, I have a proposition for you. But first I must start at the beginning. Do you mind if we sit down?" He asked and pointed over to her desk.  
She nodded and sat down behind her desk, Draco summoned a chair and sat across from her.  
"Well as you probably know, I own a chain of hotels and casinos for the wizarding community all around the globe. You know _Malfoy- Casino, Resort and Spa?_"

Indeed, Draco owned a chain of hotels and casinos around the globe, for the wizarding community only _of course..._  
Ginny simply nodded and motioned for him to keep talking. She was still in shock that he was there, in her office.  
"Anyhow, the business was going very well, but it seems that there has been a drop in the amount of people staying at the hotels. They are staying at _muggle _hotels, because, my hotels, apparently don't have enough _attractions _for them..." He sneered as he said this, and then continued, "so we went to the muggle hotels to see what the big attraction was over there, and we saw that a lot of the big hotels had shopping malls, there called, filled with stores, amazing actually that the muggles build that stuff..." He trailed off in thought and Ginny sighed.

"To the point Malfoy, please."

Draco eyes whipped to Ginny's annoyed face, "touchy are we" he said slightly insulted.

"Sorry, I'm just in a hurry, I have this whole ordeal at nine and its 8:50..." Ginny half smiled apologetically and Draco smirked.

"Well you're obviously a very _busy _woman Miss Weasley. I won't take anymore of your time right now. How about we continue this chat, tonight at dinner. I'll pick you up from your flat at eight. Oh and wear a nice dress."  
Before Ginny could even respond, he was gone with a 'pop' and she was left in her office, gaping at the spot he had been a second ago.

XXXX

The auditions had taken up the whole day. It was now seven in the evening, and they had just finished up. Ginny was hurrying around her flat, desperate to take a quick shower, but she kept getting owls, with letters asking her about which model she preferred, and which name was better for the perfume. She was going mad!

Finally, she scribbled her last reply, and with a swish of her wand closed all the windows. She quickly undressed and jumped into warm water.

It felt so good to relax a little, after a very long and stressful day. Then she remembered she had to be ready for dinner with Draco in less than an hour and she frowned.

Although she was excited to see the gorgeous man, she was tired, and a little nervous. All she really wanted was to snog the man silly, drag him to her bed, and well…to continue what they had done that wonderful Saturday. And then she would sleep and not go to work tomorrow, because as CEO she could take vacations whenever she damn well pleased.

Smiling at the thought, she exited the warm water and took a fluffy pink towel from the towel rack beside the shower.

After drying off she took her silky white robe from the door where she had hung it and magically dried her hair with her wand, which was laying on the marble countertop by the bathroom sink.

She magically straightened her hair a little bit, and once satisfied she exited the bathroom. She went over to her closet and studied her clothing options for dinner.

Draco had told her to wear a nice dress, and she had quite a few, but she really didn't know which one she wanted. She was a bit sick of her dresses, and then decided she would go shopping in a few days with Julia Sampson, one of her best friends who she hadn't seen in a while.

She went to her bedside table, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and scribbled the letter to Julia.

_Jules,_

_I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I really miss you! How about a girl's day out shopping on Wednesday? Love you!_

_Xoxoxoxo -Ginny _

Smiling, Ginny ran and gave the letter to her owl, Dylan and ran quickly back to her room to finish getting ready.

She let out a scream when she ran in and saw Draco standing there, observing the room. It was messy, because Ginny's bed was unmade, clothes thrown on the floor, and books were scattered there randomly.

Draco looked fantastic. He was wearing a black tuxedo which made him look even more mysterious and sophisticated than usual.

Even though he looked great Ginny was mad. "What the fuck! Malfoy you scared me! You can't randomly pop into someone's bedroom!" Ginny yelled at him angrily and he just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nice room Weasley. Not really neat are we?" He said and he smirk deepened when she blushed.

She cleared her throat, "Look, can you just get out of here so I can get dressed?"

"Why _Ginny, _what's with the sudden embarrassment?" He asked and took a step towards her, "it's not like I haven't seen it all before…" He finished his sentence by embracing her and taking a deep breath.

"You smell good." He murmured his face buried in her hair.

"I showered…" she said quietly and he let go of her.

"Come now, get dressed, here I'll pick something for you." He said and she raised her eyebrow.

He shrugged and walked to her closet. After about a minute he emerged from her closet, a peacock blue dress in his hands. The dress was strapless, and reached a little bit above her knees. She had bought it about a month ago, and hadn't had a chance to wear it yet.

"I forgot about that dress… I honestly do love it." She said and took the dress, grabbed a bra and underwear and quickly dressed, even though he was still in the room.

_Well, he really has already seen me naked. _She thought, and motioned for him to come over.

"Zip me up." She said and turned her back to face him. He quickly and skillfully zipped up the dress. Before turning around she told him "close your eyes, and don't peak."

She turned her head to see if he closed them and indeed his beautiful eyes were closed. She quickly went to the bathroom and applied some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. She smiled at her reflection and admired the dress. It sat tight, like it was meant to, and it highlighted her curves. She loved the color and the way it clashed with her hair.

Exiting the bathroom, she ran to her closet and yelled "don't open your eyes yet, one more second!" She grabbed a pair of silver high heels and put them on quickly. She ran back to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of silver hoop earrings.

She walked to stand in front of him, "open your eyes!" She said and grinned when his eyes widened.

"You look great Weasley, seriously, I picked the right dress." Then he smirked and held out his hand, "shall we?"

"We shall Malfoy," she smiled and took his hand and the two apparated away to the restaurant.

XXXX

The restaurant, _Francesco, _was extremely fancy. The walls were colored in a dark crimson, and the floor was a dark wood. There were big crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and candles lit everywhere, magically charmed so they would never burn out. Every table was dressed with a white table cloth and all the waiters were dressed in tuxedos. The place was filled with famous witches and wizards, all dressed fabulously.

Ginny had eaten in places like this a few times before, but never at _Francesco. _Although she herself was a rich witch, and quite famous, she didn't usually go to fancy restaurants like that, simply because she thought the people there were to snobby for their own good.

As the pretty hostess led them to their table, she was flirting terribly with Draco which was irritating Ginny very much. And Draco was flirting back, which irritated Ginny even more.

Once they had sat down at their booth, which was very private, the hostess smiled and said, mostly to Draco, "if you need _anything_, please let me know." She winked and walked away, Draco grinning at her back.

"Stop drooling Malfoy, its unattractive." Ginny snapped and looked down to her menu.

Draco chuckled and he to opened his menu, "jealous are we Weasley?"

"I'm not jealous, it just pisses me off how she was practically throwing herself at you, and shouting _take me_." Ginny said, her eyes still focused on her menu.

Draco closed his menu and set it on the table. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You know, your funny Weasley," he said lazily.

"I try." Ginny said dryly and closed her menu, "are you ready to order?"

He nodded and snapped his fingers, and a little piece of parchment and a quill appeared out of thin air. "I'll have a fillet mignon, very well done, and a glass of red wine. What would you like Ginerva?"

Ginny hadn't noticed he had turned to her. She was staring at his beautiful lips, the way he had spoken, with such authority and grace, she was dazzled. And with his beautiful silvery blue eyes twinkling, his short platinum blonde hair shinning in the candle light, and his yummy arms in that expensive tuxedo, she was totally melting.

_God, why is he so amazingly gorgeous. _Ginny thought and sighed silently.

"Ginny?" His voice snapped her out of her trance and she shook her head.

"What? Oh sorry, sorry. I'll have the Wellington tenderloin steak please. And some white wine." She spoke quickly and the quill and parchment disappeared just as fast as it had come.

Draco grinned, "Steak? I'm impressed Weasley. Every time I go to a restaurant with a girl she usually orders salad or something like that. Don't you care that I might think you're a pig that stuffs her face?" He teased and took a sip of his glass of wine that had just appeared.

Ginny smirked, "I guess I'm just not one of those bimbos who actually cares what you think," she said and took a sip of wine as well.

"Touché Weasley, touché…" His grin turned to a smile. He raised his glass and she brought hers to clink with his.

XXXX

"Okay Malfoy, so tell me, what's this proposition you have for me?" Ginny asked, finishing the last sip of her fifth glass of wine.

Ginny and Draco had finished their dinner, and were now sitting at the table when Ginny finally asked the question she had been wondering about all day.

Draco smirked. "I was waiting for you to ask that," he said cockily.

"Just tell me already you dope." Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes, she was starting to feel a little tipsy. Oops…

"Alright, I'll get to the point. As I told you today, we need an attraction to add to the hotels, so I have decided that every wizarding hotel shall have a shopping mall!" He finished grinning and Ginny stared at him blankly.

"So? What does this have anything to do with me?" She asked, totally confused.

"You know Weasley, for starting your own successful company, you really are slow. I'll make this simple. I want to put one of your stores in every shopping mall I build, and I'm building one in _each _of my hotels, meaning- a lot."

Ginny's eye widened, "Draco! That's an amazing opportunity for my company! Of course I would want to have Les Best go global! Thank you so much!"

Draco smirked, "I knew you would like the idea. I'll send your office details when I get more details myself. Now do you want dessert? The cakes here are delicious and…"

"You know what I really want right now Malfoy?" Ginny interrupted him a huge grin on her face, "Let's go get ice-cream!" Ginny jumped out of the booth, and grabbed his arm pulling him.

"Weasley what are you doing? Where would we possibly find ice-cream now?" Draco asked critically but Ginny just giggled and pulled on his arm. Okay so maybe she was a little drunk, just a little.

"I know a place! Come on Draco! Don't be an old fart!" She said laughing and he stood up. She smiled, and pulled on his arm, dragging him through the restaurant both laughing now.

"Just put it on my tab!" Draco called out to the shocked hostess, as he and Ginny exited the restaurant both laughing now at the look on the hostesses face.

"Did you see her face? She looked like someone had just told her she looks like a hippogriff!" Draco howled with laughter and Ginny wiped the tears that were on her cheeks from laughing.

"Come on," she said still giggling, "I want my ice-cream." He took her hand and with a 'pop', they were gone.

XXXX

"Weasley, where the hell are we?" Draco asked surveying his surroundings. He was standing on white sand, and the ocean was in front of him. Instead of it being dark outside, the sun was now only beginning to set, and there was a pier not to far from them. He then noticed he was now wearing black swim trunks, a white t-shirt and black flip flops.

He turned to face Ginny and saw that her clothes had transformed too. Instead of her peacock blue dress, she was wearing a peacock blue bikini top, with denim shorts, and her heels had become silver flip flops. He admired her fit body for a second, and her ample chest, but his eyes whipped to her face when she answered his question.

"We are in California. At the beach." She answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco could tell she was a bit drunk.

"What? Weasley, what the hell are we doing in California?" Draco asked still dazed, but a grin was forming on his face.

"We are going to get proper ice-cream. Now come on!" Ginny smiled and held out her hand and he took it.

His grin was wide now, "I have to say Weasley. You are one crazy witch."

"I try," Ginny replied and shot him a smile and he chuckled, the two now making their way over to the pier.

XXXX

Ginny had finished her chocolate ice-cream in five minutes. She and Draco were now sitting on the sand, not far from the water, watching the sunset.

"I'm really glad you dragged me here Weasley," Draco said finishing his last bite of chocolate chip ice-cream.

"It is beautiful over here, isn't it?" She replied, staring at the waves. Suddenly she jumped up. "Malfoy lets go in the water! Last one in has to find Pansy Parkinson and kiss her!" She laughed and took off for the water.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not kissing Parkinson!" Draco yelled and jumped up after her. As he ran he took off his shirt and flip flops. She was a fast runner, but he was faster. He pushed her lightly aside, as he caught up to her, but she grabbed his arm and yanked hard.

She fell, and he landed on top of her. Their faces were centimeters apart, and both were panting heavily.

"Here we are again. Can't get your hands off of me huh Malfoy?" Ginny smirked, but her smirk dropped when she saw the serious look in his eyes.

"To tell you the truth Weasley," he spoke in a barely audible whisper, "I really can't" he finished.

And then, he kissed her.

* * *

_**A/N- I hope you liked it! please please please please review ! (: I love all of you for reading, and even more for reviewing! Bye Bye and please review!**_


	4. Boom Boom Wow

**_A/N- Okay so firstly thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love you all, I really do (: _**

**_Okay so this chapter is rated M, for what happens at the end of the chapter. Hope you'll like it, and PLEASE REVIEW ! _**

**_Enjoy (: _**

* * *

The kiss they shared was everything a kiss should be. Ginny felt like a teenager again, experiencing her "first kiss". It kind of was in a way.

Ginny had kissed a lot of guys, but she had never experienced anything like that before. It was like fireworks were whooshing around her. She had butterflies in her stomach, and she felt light headed. Their tongues danced, and Ginny tasted the chocolate chip ice-cream he had just eaten. He tasted delicious.

It felt like the kiss lasted hours, but in reality it was mere seconds. He broke away from her and got up quickly.

"Well, um… this was fun Weasley, but I, um, should be heading back home, I have a long day tomorrow. I'll have my secretary send your secretary the details for our business arrangement. Goodbye." And in a second he disappeared, leaving Ginny sitting there in the sand, wondering what the hell had just happened.

XXXX

A month had passed since that day at the beach.

Ginny had stayed sitting on the sand for a minute, stunned and then got up and apparated home.

She drew a bath, and undressed, almost mechanically. She stepped into the tub, not even feeling the sting of the hot water. She sat down in the bath, and that's when she broke down.

She didn't know what she was feeling then- hurt, disappointed, worthless, confused...

She had sat in the tub for almost two hours, sobbing.

She just couldn't understand what had gone wrong. They had decided their night together was a fling, nothing more, and she was okay with that. But then when he had showed up at her office, she felt a rush of excitement. And when he invited her to dinner her heart raced.

Their dinner together had been delicious and fun and perfect. But when they arrived at the beach, the air between them changed. It felt so easy, so right.

When he had kissed her, she felt like life was perfect, that nothing could go wrong, and as quick as it had come was as quick as it had ended. He had gotten up, mumbled some garbage, and left her there.

Finally, she had gotten out of her bath, and took a deep breath. She got dressed in her pajamas and went to bed.

When she had woken up the morning after, it was like nothing was wrong. Ginny had found that she could push her problems out of her head and just move on, like nothing had ever happened.

And that was exactly what she had done. She had forgotten about Draco Malfoy and continued her life. The only reminders of him were the whole business arrangements, and she had her employees deal with that.

Now, it was mid February, and Ginny was at her office, about to leave for the day.

XXXX

Ginny closed the door to her office behind her, said goodbye to her secretary Jane, and walked to the elevator.

She decided she would go for a walk around muggle London, just for a bit of scene change. The last few days had been stressful. The new perfume had come out, and she had to deal with all the press, and all the commotion.

So far it seemed the perfume was successful, but Ginny didn't really seem to care for some reason. She had become oddly unemotional lately, she seemed to just pass through every day without really noticing it.

That was why she was going to take a stroll around London. She loved the city, it was constantly busy, and made her feel alive.

It was cold outside, she was glad she had worn her warm black coat to work today.

Ginny sighed; it was to cold for her to walk around a lot, so she decided to go into a small pastry shop. She opened the door to the shop, the little bell on the door rang as she entered.

And that was when she saw him.

She had managed to pretty much forget him over the past month- how gorgeous he was, how poised and graceful he always was, how he seemed to know her every though just by looking at her with those eyes of his.

She had managed to forget about Draco Malfoy, and how much he had hurt her, when he left her on the beach that day. But now, he was there, right in front of her, sitting at a table drinking coffee with some blonde bimbo.

Ginny took a sharp intake of breath. She realized that she wasn't upset with Draco anymore, after all, it had just been a fling, and when he had invited her to dinner it had been all for business. It was partially her fault, after all, she had apparated them to California, instead of just saying goodbye after dinner. But _he _was the one who had kissed _her_, and _he _was the one who had made _her _feel like there was something more in that kiss.

But now, seeing him with that other girl, she didn't feel mad, or sad or anything. He was just there. It was like seeing an a person you knew, but long ago.

Ginny walked over to the cashier and ordered a coffee and a glazed doughnut. The cashier, who looked to be about her age, was trying to flirt with her, unsuccessfully.

"So, uh, where are you from, I've never seen you come in here before. Most of our customers are regulars… There's nothing regular about you." He winked and Ginny smiled sweetly, not really paying attention to what the man was saying.

He handed her the coffee and doughnut, she paid him, and walked out of the shop.

On her way out, she felt eyes watching her, and turned her head to see Draco was staring at her.

"Alright there, Malfoy?" She said kindly, and exited the shop without waiting for a reply.

She continued walking with a smile on her face. Finally, things were getting back to normal.

XXXX

The next day, Ginny was sitting at home, it was a Saturday, and she decided to just have a quiet day to herself. She was expected at the Burrow for dinner, but she had a little while until then, and had decided to sit down on the sofa curled up with a book and a cup of hot chocolate.

She was just getting to the interesting part of her book, when a knock on her door interrupted her.

_Damn! Curse the bastard who is making me move from my comfortable spot. Curse them to hell and back! _Ginny thought to herself and reluctantly got off the couch, taking her blanket with her, and wrapping it around herself.

"One second!" She yelled at the constant knocking at her door. She opened the door rolling her eyes to see Ron and Harry, standing there with stupid grins on their faces.

"Hey Gin, mind if we come in?" Ron asked, his stupid grin never leaving his face.

"What the bloody hell are you two so happy about?" Ginny asked and let the two into her enormous flat.

They went over to sit on the couch, and Ginny went over to the kitchen. "Would you two like anything?" She called out to them.

"I would love a cup of coffee please Gin!" Harry called back.

"Anything for you Ron?" She called again.

"No thanks Gin! Just get over here, we have exciting news to tell!" He yelled and Ginny came out of the kitchen with Harry's coffee, handed it to him, and sat in the armchair across from the two.

"Let me guess," Ginny said lazily, "you two realized your madly in love with each other and are getting married." Ginny grinned when Harry chocked on his coffee and Ron spluttered.

"Gin! Oh my god I can't believe you'd even say that. Ugh, that's repulsive! No offense Harry. If I was gay, then I'd think you er… good looking I guess." Ron mumbled and Ginny broke out laughing when Harry started to blush.

"Ha ha, Ron that came out so awkward! Ha ha, I can't wait to tell the twins about this!" Ginny exclaimed and Ron turned red.

Harry cleared his throat, "Right well, as much as discussing Ron's sexuality is entertaining, the reason we're here is to tell you, that Breena and I are getting married!"

Now it was Ginny's turn to choke on her drink. She coughed and once recovered ran to Harry. "Oh my bloody hell, congratulations Harry! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged him tightly and he chuckled.

Ron was grinning, "He's finally joining us married folk! No more being the number one eligible bachelor in Witch Weekly for you Harry!" Ron exclaimed. He and Hermione had married almost immediately after the war was over, and they couldn't be happier together.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked as she sat back down.

"Well," Harry started, "I've wanted to ask her for a while now, but I was scared she would say no. I even bought the ring, I just chickened out, every opportunity I got. Then yesterday, Breena barged into my office and told me- 'listen Harry, I love you, but I want to get married, start a family you know? So I need to know what your intentions are for the future, or I'm out of here for good.' And then I just started laughing." At this Ginny interrupted him.

"You laughed at her? What the hell? What did she say?" Ginny was honestly curious.

"Hold on Gin, I'm getting to that," Harry smiled and then continued, "so anyway I started laughing because she looked so cute. She was all angry and flushed, and her hair was in a messy bun, and she was just cute. And it was ironic because the whole time I was afraid to say no, she was waiting for me to ask. So she got even more upset and she yelled at me, 'what the hell are you laughing at Potter?' And then I kissed her, and proposed and well, that's it." Harry finished with a deep breath.

"Aw, I think that is the sweetest story I've ever heard! I really am so happy for you two, Breena's such a sweetheart Harry, you two are perfect for each other!" Ginny exclaimed, and looked at the big clock on the wall across from her."Uh oh, we should be heading over to the Burrow soon, you know how mum hates when people are late," she added.

The two boys nodded, and told Ginny they would wait for her, seeing as she was dressed in flannel pajamas, and she wanted to change.

She quickly went to her bedroom, grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans, and a dark blue v-neck sweater, ran a brush through her hair, and applied mascara. She slipped on her black boots, and went to meet the two boys in her living room.

"Alrighty then, let's go shall we?" She stated, and with a pop they apparated to the Burrow.

XXXX

Dinner had been fun. The food was delicious, as always, and Breena and Harry shared the news with the family. Of course everyone was thrilled, and most of the evening was passed by asking the couple of wedding plans, honeymoon ideas, and all the rest.

Ginny was happy for the two but felt a little left out. Everyone in her family, besides Fred and George who were determined to remain eternal bachelors, were married. She knew she was still young, and had time, but her mother was always pressuriing her about marriage, and to start a family. She wanted to, but she wasn't ready yet, not to mention she didn't have any boyfriend or anyone to now that Harry was getting married, would give her mother even more reason to press the matter on to Ginny.

Ginny was feeling tired, so she left earlier than usual and apparated back to her flat.

She took off her boots and threw them on the floor. She walked over to her bedroom and started to undress, her back to her bed. She took her sweater off, and was now left in her jeans and black bra.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her back. She let out an incredibly loud scream, whipped her wand from her pocket, and turned to aim it at the intruder.

She extremely surprised when she saw it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"We _seriously _have to stop meeting like this Malfoy," Ginny spat angrily, "what the _hell_ were you doing in my flat, uninvited, _again_!" She yelled.

She wasn't mad at him for leaving her that day anymore, but she was definitely mad at him for popping into her flat, uninvited, and for scarring her like that.

"Look Weasley, I'm really sorry for doing that, but I was looking for you, and I popped in and was about to leave when I saw you weren't here, but then you walked in…" Draco trailed off, and his eyes looked down to her chest.

Ginny rolled her eyes, threw her wand on her bed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, seriously, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"

Draco sighed, "I don't really know," he started pacing, "when I saw you yesterday, you looked so happy, and you were so relaxed, and well… when I left that day on the beach I… fuck this! Weasley look, I just needed to see you, to talk to you… but I don't even know what to say! I just feel so damn frustrated!"

He had stopped pacing, and was standing in front of her, she searched his eyes, trying to understand what he was trying to say.

She took a step towards him, their noses were touching.

"Just kiss me you idiot" she whispered and he obliged.

This time this kiss was full of lust and desire. He kissed her hungrily, as if he hadn't been with a woman in years.

She moaned into his mouth as unhooked her bra and started massaging her breasts.

She lifted up his shirt, and threw it to the ground. She felt his abs, not breaking away from the kiss for a second.

But he broke away, only to move to her neck, and while his mouth was busy, his hands had unzipped her jeans and slipped them off.

She pushed him towards the bed, and he fell on to it. She straddled his hips and felt something hard against her. She knelt down and kissed his lips, just as hungrily as he had kissed her before.

Draco put his hands on her shoulders and flipped her over quickly, never breaking the kiss. His hands roamed over her chest, and her stomach.

He then broke from the kiss and stared at her chest hungrily. Without another moments notice he immediately gave her hardened nipples the proper attention they deserved. His tongue swirled, nipped and caressed and Ginny gasped and moaned in all the right places as he continued his actions on the other one.

He then started placing kisses along her stomach, and slowly, edging to her center. He grabbed the material of her lacy underwear with his teeth and pulled it off skillfully.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down at the same time.

Ginny's eyes roamed over his length and he smirked at her gaze.

Draco positioned himself over her, and then entered her slowly. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, and groaned in pleasure as he started moving faster inside of her. He started to move faster, harder, and she caught hold of him, fingers sinking into the hard bone of his shoulder blades as she clung to him as he forced her to climb, rising on a wave of pleasure. She heard her cries echoing through the room and felt his muscles were tightening against her, and she pulled him still closer.

She was climbing, and was nearly there.

And then, with one last cry of his name they fell and collapsed together.

* * *

_**A/N- okay so pleeeease review (: I love you all, xoxoxoxoxo**_


	5. Ding Dong, Wedding Gown

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, exept the plot- lalalala (: **_

**_Hope you'll like it- don't forget to review!_**

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning confused.

Last night had been a blur. She had no idea why she had told Draco to kiss her, she wasn't planning on it, and it just slipped out.

He was just like a drug, she had managed to come clean of him, to stay away, but the moment she was close to him, the temptation set in.

His smell, his looks, and his eyes… god he was… _intoxicating._ And Ginny was just not strong enough to stay away.

Ginny turned her head slightly to see if he was still asleep. But then she noticed he was not there at all.

She sat up quickly in her king sized bed, and looked around her messy bedroom. He was nowhere to be seen.

That's when she noticed a piece of parchment on her bedside table.

She snatched it from the table, her eyes skimming the neat script quickly.

_Weasley,_

_I know you're probably going to very pissed when you read this letter, and probably will want to hex me all the way to Australia. But these things must be said, well, written…_

Ginny rolled her eyes at this part, Draco could be so literal sometimes. She continued to read his letter.

_I don't really know how to say this, well write it, but I'll just go for it. _

_Look, last night was a mistake. I mean don't get me wrong- it was great. But very wrong none the less. I shouldn't have even come to your flat. I don't even know why I did! _

_I was in the middle of a date with a gorgeous French woman, and all I could think about was you! It was driving me bloody mental! You with your gorgeous looks, and dazzling smile! Bloody hell woman, why do you have to be so bloody gorgeous? _

_Anyhow, next thing I knew I was apparating to your flat! And then you showed up, and I tried to talk to you, I didn't even know what to say. And you were all sexy in that black bra of yours, and you told me to kiss you, and well… I'm a guy, if a gorgeous woman wants me to kiss her then well, who am I to say no?_

_I totally let my hormones get control of me, and I shouldn't have. It was a mistake Weasley, an honest to god mistake. I felt very bad after I kissed you that day on the beach, I felt like I might be leading you on or something like that. _

_I don't even know how it happened that we started as a very casual, very fun New Years Eve fling, nothing more than a casual shag. Then we became business associates which is my doing, but it was suppossed to benefit us both._

_And then, you came to that dinner, looking amazingly stunning and you were so much fun to talk to, not like the woman I usually eat dinner with, who all they talk about is their bloody hair! _

_And you took us to that beach, with the sunset, and you were so beautiful and free and happy. It felt like everything was so simple, like there were no troubles in this world! And I don't know why I kissed you. Once again, I guess my hormones just took over me. But then I realized what I was doing, and that I was wrecking everything- because we were just about to start doing business together, and it was such a good opportunity for both of us, I just couldn't risk it. And we were becoming, friends I guess, in a twisted way, and I loved spending time with you, without worrying about all the complicated bullshit._

_I wanted to talk to you, after I left that day on the beach, but I was told by your secretary that you arranged that one of your department heads was to deal with all of the matters having to do with our business deal, so I took that as you being upset with me and not wanting to talk to me._

_And then when you said hello to me at that pastry shop, you didn't seem angry, you seemed like you didn't give a shit about it, and that just confused me even more. But when I came to talk to you, everything I thought to say disappeared the second I saw you. I felt like a bumbling fool._

_When we kissed, something took over me, this hunger I guess, I __**needed**__ you… and that led to us shagging, again…_

_But this morning, when I woke up, and saw you sleeping so peacefully, I realized that it wasn't fair of me to just shag you and leave every time I got confused. So I realized what must be done._

_Weasley__, this is the last time you will ever hear from me again, I promise. If I have caused you any pain, I am truthfully sorry. You deserve better than just a casual shag, you really do. I think it will also be best if we cancel our business arrangements as well, it's not like you need my help for success. You've already achieved plenty of it without me._

_I'm truly sorry if I have hurt you in any way Weasley, I really am. I swear to god I will never bother you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Ginny gaped at the letter. She was in total shock.

Then she snapped.

"That fucker!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and got out of bed, rushing to the bathroom, knocking down everything in her path.

She reached the shower, and turned the hot water tap on to its maximum level. She entered the scorching water, not caring how much it burnt her.

She scrubbed herself aggressively, washing every inch of her body with soap, until it turned pink. It was as if trying to wash away his touch.

_That son of a bitch! That mother fucking ferret, that wanker! That prat, idiot, moronic git! Damn him to hell! Where does he get off? Thinks he's so damn amazing! thinks he's being such a hero, huh? Fuck him, fuck that bastard! _Ginny thought to herself angrily, washing the shampoo from her hair.

"I'll show you Draco Malfoy, I'm _promise _I'm going to pretend like you never existed you prat, and if you ever come back I'm going to hex you into the next life. Bastard." She said to herself quietly. She stepped out of the shower, slightly calmer now, but still fuming. She wrapped herself in her robe, and wrapped a towel around her soaking hair.

She walked back to her bedroom and tore the sheets off her bed, she grabbed them, and the letter he had written and dragged them over to the fireplace in her room.

She threw the items in to the fireplace, and quickly went over to where her wand had fallen, on the floor. She grabbed it, and with a flick, lit the fireplace.

She half smiled as she watched the items burn, "Goodbye Draco Malfoy you git. I hope you rot in hell." She whispered, and turned on her heel, to go get dressed.

XXXX

The past few months had been a blur for Ginny. She had resumed her life as it had been before she had seen Draco Malfoy that New Years Eve. She partied every night, had random sex with random guys, spent time with her family and friends, continued to successfully run her cosmetics company. Everything was back to normal, and it was now mid May.

Draco had indeed kept his promise. Since that February day, she hadn't heard a word from him, or seen him. She had kept her promise to herself as well.

She pretended like he had never existed, like there wasn't a Draco Malfoy. And it was going well, it wasn't very hard, she just kept busy, and never let her mind dwell on him.

She was currently out with Breena and Hermione, helping Breena pick out her wedding dress. Harry and Breena were to get married in the beginning of June, and Breena had only now started her search for the perfect dress.

"Breena, that one is stunning, so where the last ten you tried on! Just pick one, please, you've already tried on _twenty_ dresses." Hermione huffed from the armchair she was sitting on.

Breena turned to Hermione, her hands on her waist. 'Hermione, this is my wedding dress, it has to be _perfect._ Right Gin?" Breena turned to Ginny who was busy looking through the dress racks.

The sales woman kept piling on dresses that were slightly hideous, and although Breena looked good in anything, Ginny would not let her friend not find an amazing dress. Plus, once they found the dress for the bride, they could start looking for dresses for the bridesmaids, and her being one of them, well, you know…

"Yeah sure." Ginny replied, not even listening to the question. Suddenly Ginny grinned, as she had found a truly perfect gown for Breena.

She took it from the rack and held it up to her companions, "Well ladies, what do you think about this beauty?" She asked, a small smirk forming on her lips as the two other girls eyes widened.

"It's stunning!" Breena exclaimed and ran to grab it from Ginny, which was rather hard for her to do, seeing as she was in a frilly white wedding dress, but she managed.

"Wow, Ginny that is definitely a gorgeous dress! Breena go try it on already! It's exactly your style!" Hermione exclaimed obviously excited that their search might be over.

Breena hurried into the dressing room, and closed the curtain quickly.

"Honestly, it's taking her so long to choose a dress. I found mine in ten minutes!" Hermione said to Ginny who was smiling.

"Let's just hope that she likes this one, and we can start looking for our dresses." Ginny said jokingly and Hermione grinned.

The two girls stopped talking, when they heard the sound of the curtain opening. Both of the girls jaws dropped.

"Oh my fucking god! Fuck me, you look so bloody amazing in that dress Breena!" Ginny shouted, causing her to get a nasty glare from the sales woman, but Ginny didn't even notice.

The dress was an ivory white, made of silk looking material, it was strapless, and it went straight down to her feet. The dress was really simple, but something about it was enchanting, and it was totally Breena's style- simple but beautiful.

The dress fit her perfectly, and it looked beautiful on her creamy colored skin, making her look a little tanner than she was. It also clashed beautifully with her chocolate brown hair, and it somehow made her green eyes greener and more noticeable.

Breena twirled in the three-way mirror, and admired the dress. "It does look nice huh? I mean it's totally me. I think this is the one!" Breena exclaimed happily and Hermione rushed to hug her.

"Yes it's definitely the one! Oh thank goodness!" Hermione exclaimed and Ginny laughed, rushing to hug Breena as well.

XXXX

After buying Breena's dress, they had found perfect dresses for the bridesmaids- Ginny and Hermione, and Breena's older sister Morgan, who was coming from New York to the wedding. The dresses were an ocean blue, similar to Breena's dress, with the same style fabric, only they had thin spaghetti straps and v-necks.

Ginny was now in her flat, finishing getting ready to go out with Lorena to a nightclub.

Ginny was wearing a high waisted black skirt and a white tank top with blue flowers on it, tucked into the skirt. She had blue heels on, matching the color of the flowers.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had just finished applying her makeup.

She smiled at her reflection, satisfied that she looked good. She grabbed her black purse, pulled out her wand, and apparated to Lorena's house.

Lorena was waiting for Ginny in the foyer of her mansion. Lorena was wearing a sea foam green dress, which looked great on her, as usual.

"Ginny! Oh my gosh you look great! Can you believe that we haven't been clubbing just me and you for such a long time?" Lorena exclaimed as she hugged Ginny.

"I know right! I feel like we need some quality time! And you look gorgeous too, as usual." Ginny replied, while waiting for Lorena to grab her purse from the coat closet.

"Oh shut up will you? You know you're stunning alright? So just please shut your trap and let's go party!" Lorena shouted excitedly, drew her wand and then the two girls apparated away.

XXXX

The music in the club was pounding. Ginny and Lorena were dancing with a couple of cute guys who had hit on them by the bar.

Ginny was really getting into it, but she wasn't sure why the guy she was dancing with was so familiar to her. She hadn't even asked his name.

She dragged him over to the bar, and he ordered them each a drink.

"I didn't ask you're name. What's your name?" Ginny giggled, buzzed from the alcohol.

The handsome man chuckled, his eyes shinning. "I'm Blaise Zambini, and what might your name be gorgeous?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Blaise? Oh my gosh, it's me, Ginny Weasley!"

Blaise blinked in surprise, "Weasley? Damn you got hot!" He exclaimed and Ginny blushed.

"Not too bad yourself Zambini, you really didn't recognize me?" She smiled playfully at him and he smirked.

"Well I thought you looked familiar, but it's dark in here, so no. But I'm having fun with you Weasley, hopefully the feelings mutual?" He grinned at asking the question and it was Ginny's turn to smirk up at the handsome ex-Slytherin.

"Why yes, yes it is." She replied, downed her drink and led him back to the dance floor.

A few hours had passed and Ginny had continued to spend time with Blaise. Eventually, the two got tired from dancing, and Lorena and the guy she had met- apparently Theodore Knott, had went off somewhere, so Ginny and Blaise went to sit at one of the booths in the club.

The two were just catching up, telling each other about their lives after Hogwarts.

Apparently, Blaise had been living in Italy for the past two years, and started his own modeling company. Ginny had to roll her eyes when he had told her about that, guys would always be guys.

He was currently telling her a story, about how he and a girl had ended up in a gondola in Venice, without someone rowing them, and they were just floating around.

Ginny was having a great time with Blaise. He was so interesting, and he was funny, and full of stories to tell. He was actually a really nice person, something she would have never even tried to find out if they were still in Hogwarts.

"So eventually, we managed to get back to the shore, but damn, I'm never getting on a gondola again." He finished his story and Ginny laughed.

"Yes, well we all know how _dangerous_ gondolas can be." She said sarcastically and Blaise grinned.

"I guess I'm just special then huh Weasley?" He winked at her teasingly, and took a sip of his drink.

Ginny snorted, "Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that Zambini," and she too downed the rest of her drink.

Blaise's grin broadened. "You know what I really don't get Weasley? How is it that a catch like you isn't taken?"

Ginny blushed, "I don't know. I just haven't found anyone worth committing to yet. I've had plenty of boyfriends, but they just didn't last." A face of a certain blonde headed wizard popped into her head for a second, but she pushed the thought away quickly.

Blaise smirked, "Well Weasley, I have an offer for you. A good friend of mine is currently single, and I think you'd be perfect for him. Would you mind going on a blind date?"

Ginny was slightly taken aback by what Blaise had said, she thought he was going to ask her out, but she wasn't too disappointed.

"Who is this guy?" Ginny asked a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I won't tell you his name, a blind date is a blind date. But… girls like him, they say he is very handsome, he is rich, smart, and you'd have a good time with him." Blaise finished, his smirk never leaving him for a second.

"You know what Zambini? For some odd reason I trust you, so I'll take you up on your offer. Here's my number," she paused to write the number on his hand, "Call me to let me know if this guy is interested. And you could always call me, just for fun." Ginny winked at him and got up.

"This has been fun Zambini, but, I'm tired now, so goodnight." Ginny said, shot him a smile and apparated with a pop.

Blaise continued to sit in the booth, staring at the red headed witch's phone number on his hand.

_God, I really hope Draco will go along with this… Weasley's perfect for him. _Blaise thought to himself, just before getting up, and apparating home as well.

* * *

_**A/N- Well i really hoped you like this chapter- things just keep going up and down for D and G... don't worry, plenty more drama to come :P**_

**_I love you all, thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! But now please - REVIEW! please please please (; _**


	6. Bloody Hell

_**A/N- okayyyy so i haven't updated in a while, so sooorry! I was super busy. Anyway this chapter is kind of short i guess, but i hope you'll like it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. LOVE YOU GUYS (: and pleasssse REVIEW!**_

**_Enjoyyyy. (:_**

**_P.S - sooo i fixed Blaise ZABINI'S name in this chapter. thanks for correcting me_**

* * *

"Damn Weasley! What the hell was that for?" Blaise Zabini exclaimed and rubbed his forearm where Ginny Weasley had just punched him.

"You set me up on a date with Draco Malfoy you tart! What the hell were you thinking?" Ginny yelled and punched Blaise's arm again.

"Ouch! Weasley would you stop doing that?" Blaise exclaimed again and took a step away from the redheaded witch.

"Sorry Zabini! But what were you thinking? What the hell went through that thick skull of yours? Me and Malfoy?" Ginny said and paced around the foyer of Blaise's mansion.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the younger witch. "Oh come off your high horse will you Weasley? Hogwarts was a long time ago, and you know very well that Draco Malfoy was a key part in helping the Order win the war. You really need to stop with your idiotic prejudice."

Ginny stopped pacing and turned to face Blaise. "That's not what I'm mad about Zabini!" She exclaimed and threw her hands in the air, "I know that Malfoy turned good or whatever," she started to pace again. "It's just that, well, me and him have a bit of history. He didn't tell you? I hate that git, oh I hate him so much!"

Blaise's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Well fuck me Weasley! You and Malfoy? Together? Well isn't that just dandy!"

Ginny stopped pacing and glared up at the tall wizard. "Dandy isn't how I'd put it, he's a slimy bastard. Wait so you really didn't know? He didn't tell you?"

Blaise shook his head, still grinning. "Weasley, it was a blind date, he had no idea you were the one he was set up with, I bet he was just as shocked as you," Blaise's grin turned into a smirk, "I wonder how he took it! Oh Weasley you have to tell me all about it!"

XXXX

A few hours earlier…

Ginny was running late, as usual. She was getting ready as fast as she could, but she had gotten stuck at the office, and now she still hadn't chosen what to wear and she was supposed to meet her date in ten minutes.

Blaise had coordinated everything, insisting that the two shouldn't speak until the actual date. He had set up that the two would dine at _Francesco_, the fanciest wizarding restaurant in England. Ginny wasn't delighted by the idea, it reminded her of a certain blonde she was trying her best to forget, but she went along with it anyway because Blaise had insisted.

Ginny stood inside her walk-in closet and stared at her dresses. Finally she decided on a black spaghetti strapped v-neck, that reached slightly above her threw it on, grabbed a pair of black heels and dashed to the bathroom to put her makeup on. She decided to leave her hair wavy, and to leave it down.

Once fully satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her purse, pulled out her wand and apparated to the restaurant.

She entered and went over to the hostess. It was the same girl who had been there when Ginny had come here with Draco, and Ginny's stomach did a flop from the memory.

"Hello, I'm meeting someone here, I think the reservation is under Zabini?" Ginny said politely and the hostess sneered at her slightly. Apparently she remembered Ginny too, and not fondly.

"Yes, here you are. Your date hasn't arrived yet, but follow me, I'll take you to your table." She stated and started walking to the table quickly.

Ginny followed slightly, _How come my date isn't here yet? I'm late… I don't want to seem eager to him. Oh well, if the bastard doesn't show I'll just go yell at Blaise. _Ginny thought silently and sat at the booth the hostess had taken her to.

She took the menu from the table and started flipping through it. She didn't know what she felt like eating… Steak? Chicken? Salad?

As she was pondering this she didn't notice that her date had just taken a seat across from her.

"So sorry I'm late. I got stuck at the office." He said.

The hairs on the back of Ginny's neck stood up as she heard the deep, rich voice speak. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was far too beautiful to belong to anyone but Draco Malfoy.

She lifted her head from the menu slowly, praying she was wrong. But it appeared god wasn't on her side today, for there sitting in all his glory was the utterly gorgeous Draco Malfoy.

Draco's eyes widened as he noticed that the witch in front of him was Ginny. A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind, but the most dominant one was- _Holy Shit. _

Ginny was full of thoughts as well as the two stared at each other in surprise. Her emotions were running wild. First she felt shocked, then excitement to see him, then she felt a pinch of sadness, and finally she felt her anger rush back to her, just like the morning he had left.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here. _Malfoy_?" She hissed with venom in her voice that surprised even her.

Draco's eyes were still widened and his mouth was still agape. But at hearing her voice he snapped out of it. "Me? What are you doing here Weasley?" He exclaimed in a whisper, not wanting to cause a scene.

Ginny glared daggers at the blonde haired wizard, and stood up. "I'm leaving." She spit out, spun on her heel and stormed out the restaurant. She was fumbling with her purse, looking for her wand, and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

She heard footsteps behind her and cursed silently, praying that it would not be him coming after her.

But once again, god wasn't on her side today, and he grabbed her arm and spun her to him.

"Weasley, can we talk? Wait, are you crying?" He stated and then gulped slightly. He didn't know how to handle crying girls.

Ginny glared up at his silvery eyes blinking away her tears, "No Malfoy, I'm not. Just fuck off and leave me alone will you? Try to keep your damn promise!" She said icily, and pulled her arm from his grasp. She finally found her wand and before he even had a chance to speak, she apparted to Blaise's mansion, ready to punch his life out.

XXXX

Blaise's eyes were wide as Ginny finished telling him the story, starting from how she had met Draco on New Year's Eve, and ending with what had happened on their 'date'.

Telling the story had brought tears to Ginny's eyes again, and she was wiping at them furiously. She hated to feel vulnerable like this, especially in front of other people.

Blaise came over to her and embraced her. "I'm sorry Weasley, I had no idea. I shouldn't have gotten involved, I-" He stuttered slightly and Ginny shook her head.

"No it's okay. You didn't know. I just, I don't know why he gets to me so much you know?" She whispered, shaking as she was starting to cry fully into Blaise's chest.

He held her tighter not knowing what to say, just trying to comfort her.

"It'll be okay Ginny." He finally said quietly and she nodded slightly, still sobbing.

XXXX

_FUCK!_ Draco Malfoy thought to himself angrily while pacing in his bedroom.

The blind date Blaise had set him up on had gone terribly wrong.

At first he hadn't even wanted to go on the date, but Blaise had persuaded him to go. He had said the girl was hot, which was true, that she was funny and was smart, also true, and that she was perfect for Draco, which was…false?

The day he had left Ginny, he had felt terrible about it, but on the other hand he truly believed he was doing the right thing. He felt he starting to get to attached to her, and he felt he wasn't ready for anything serious, especially with a Weasley!

It was all to wrong, and terribly cliché. _Of course_ he would start to fall for a girl he was supposed to hate! It was such a characteristic of his. He would always do the thing people would least expect him to, even if it was subconsciously. That was just how he was.

But this time, he had let it go to far. He knew Ginny was starting to feel something there too, and he couldn't let her confront him about it, because he had no idea what he felt.

He knew that he had hurt her that day, but he had hoped that she wouldn't take it to hard. After all she did grow up with six brothers and was known for being a bit of a heartbreaker herself. He figured she would bounce back quickly and forget all about him.

He had a hard time forgetting about her though. He always thought about her, even when he was with other woman, and there were a few times when he had said her name during sex, causing the woman with him to get very angry of course.

When he was working, she would pop into his mind causing him to get distracted and edgy.

He was going crazy thinking about her, and he imagined her everywhere. Every time he would see any redheaded woman he would try to see if it was her. He wanted to see her desperately, but fought the urge, because he didn't think he would be able to control himself if he did. He just didn't know what his feelings were towards her, and he didn't want her to see them, whatever they were. The girl could read him like an open book.

That was why he agreed to go on the date, because he thought if he could find someone who as Blaise said "was perfect for him", he would be able to forget Ginny Weasley.

He didn't even notice it was her at first, he saw the hair, but dismissed it. There were lots of redheads in the world.

But the second she looked at him with those eyes of hers, everything changed. Her eyes flashed with different emotions, and when they had turned into anger, and she had practically killed him with her glare, he felt like the guiltiest man alive. He then realized that he had hurt her much more than he had thought, and it killed him.

He didn't know what to say to her, and he didn't like what he had replied to her. When she ran out of the restaurant he couldn't take it. He rushed out after her, and tried to talk to her. Then he saw she was crying and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't deal with girls that cried, and Ginny was so beautiful, but she looked so vulnerable and he had never seen her like that.

And then she apparated away.

Draco stood there for a moment, cursing the world, and then apparted to his manor to curse the world some more.

He was in an extremely bad mood. He was pacing and knocking over whatever he came in contact with, running hands through his hair, and cursing anything he could think of.

After about five minutes of this, he threw off his clothes and went into the shower, which usually helped him calm down.

_Why the fuck does she have to be so damn beautiful? Why did she have to cry? Why can't stop thinking about her! She's only a Weasley! Damn Blaise! Damn him to hell! He probably thought that this would be funny, the wanker!_

Draco thought angrily, and finished his shower after about ten minutes. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He went over to the mirror above the bathroom sink. He rubbed the steam off the mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair was tousled and dripping wet. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his complexion was paler than usual.

He sighed, "Come on Malfoy, get a grip on yourself. She's just a bloody woman." He whispered to himself and turned away from the mirror.

He walked into his bedroom, and jumped slightly at the sight in front of him.

Blaise was there, his eyes serious, and arms crossed over his chest. "So I take it your date didn't go well?" Blaise said sarcastically.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. "What were you thinking setting me up with Weasley mate?" Draco said sounding slightly exasperated.

"Don't start any babbling about how she's your family's enemy or whatever. She told me everything." Blaise deadpanned and Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"She did? Well then I guess there's nothing to tell." Draco grumbled and went into his walk-in closet, emerging a minute later with sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"Why are you such an idiot? Honestly mate, I'm surprised at how dim you can be sometimes!" Blaise exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"What are you on about Zabini?" Draco said as he plopped down on the couch in his bedroom. He snapped his fingers and two glasses of scotch appeared in the air. Draco handed one to Blaise and took the other for himself.

Blaise sat on the armchair across from him, took a sip of his drink and then continued. "Look Malfoy, Ginny Weasley is gorgeous, she's successful, smart, funny and you can actually have a conversation with her- unlike all of those other bimbos you usually go out with-"

"Hey, you go out with plenty of bimbos too Zabini!" Draco interrupted and took a long sip of his scotch.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I'm not the one with a problem you idiot. Now as I was saying- the girl is perfect for you, and you're a total prat for letting her go mate. A girl like that will find someone in no time." He finished and Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I know how bloody great she is. I know how beautiful she is, and smart, and fun and wonderful. I know how when she smiles the room lights up, and how when she laughs you feel like nothings wrong with the world. But-" Draco started and paused to finish his drink.

"Oh my bloody hell! You love her!" Blaise exclaimed his eyes wide.

Draco choked and started coughing and spluttering on his scotch. "I what?" He rasped trying to catch his breath.

"You love her! You Draco Malfoy have fallen in love with Ginny Weasley! Bloody hell!" Blaise said loudly a grin spreading across his face.

Draco looked at his grinning friend with widened eyes as the realization dawned on him.

_Bloody hell indeed…_

_

* * *

**A/N- soo i know it might seem a bit short, but it was the perfect spot to stop. anyway i hope you like it (: and REVIEW! love you guysss **_


	7. Thank God

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter stuff. Only this story! (: **_

_**A/N- I know it took a while. I had writers block. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! enjoy...**_

* * *

"Stop." Ginny Weasley said glaring at her companion from across the table.

"Stop what?" Blaise Zabini said innocently, a wide grin on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that Zabini! You're creeping me out," She stated and took a bite out of her bagel.

The two were currently sitting at a small café in Diagon Alley, having lunch. Blaise had flooed her that morning, and woken her up - something she wasn't very happy about- and told her that he needed to meet with her, and told her to come to lunch. After yelling at Blaise a bit for waking her up at seven on a weekend, she reluctantly agreed.

Blaise's grin turned to a smirk, "Sorry. I'm just excited to be in your graceful presence princess." He said slightly sarcastically and took a bite out his hamburger.

Ginny rolled her eyes ignoring his sarcastic remark, "Alright out with it. You have been grinning at me all afternoon, and I know you have something to tell me. So tell me now." She said impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why, I haven't the faintest clue what your on about love. I'm simply enjoying good food and your gorgeous face. " He said with a shrug, but there was a mischievous gleam in his dark blue eyes.

Ginny scoffed, "Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap _darling_," she emphasized the word with a snort, "Please just tell me Zabini. I'm not a patient woman."

Blaise took the last bite of his burger, and seemed to be contemplating something as he chewed slowly. When he saw that she was glaring at him, he swallowed quickly, grinned and stood up.

"Well this has been a load of fun doll, but I must be off. Don't worry about the bill, it's on my tab. You just finish up your meal, you could use a little meat on you. See ya around Weasley." He said simply and pinched Ginny's cheek, just before he walked swiftly out of the café.

Ginny stared in awe at the door for a second before quickly getting up, and following quickly after him. She pushed the door and was prepared to give him an earful.

"Now listen hear Blaise Zabini-" She started angrily, but then noticed he was nowhere to be seen. A couple of witches stared at her for a moment before whispering to each other about the famous Ginny Weasley.

_Damn that cocky bastard. The nerve on that bloody Slytherin! _She thought angrily before pulling out her wand and apparating home.

XXXX

When Ginny arrived in her flat, she plopped down on the couch with a huff. Blaise had woken her up, arranging for her to meet him for lunch 'because it was important' he had said. In the end he hadn't didn't tell her anything, just ate his hamburger and was sarcastic.

_Bloody idiot! Important my ass! But I could tell he was hiding something. Damn those Slytherins! Wait what? No no no… I meant Slytherin. I am absolutely not associated with any other Slytherin gits. _She thought bitterly and got off the sofa.

She sauntered to the kitchen mumbling about Blaise being a git, and fixed herself a nice cold glass of orange juice.

She drank her juice in silence, trying to think what Blaise was up to.

_The sneaky bastard. _She thought, but a small smile played on her lips. Although Blaise was infuriating, he had become a good friend rather quickly, and he was always fun to be around.

A loud banging on her door interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and quickly crossed the living room and opened the door.

A very frightened looking George Weasley was standing there, his eyes wide and he was wheezing.

"Ginny-" he paused trying to catch his breath, "You have to hide me. Quick before she finds me!" He said and shoved passed her into the flat.

Ginny raised an eyebrow quizzically and shut the front door. "What are you on about? Who will find you?" She said calmly, as she watched George running around the living room, turning over couch cushions, hiding behind objects and then leaving the spot, searching for another.

"Well, you see. I played a little prank on our dear Ronnikins, hehe, and well I gave him a candy that doesn't well, let him, um, perform in the bedroom? For a week. You know as a brotherly joke." He said still running around and both Ginny's eyebrows shot up at this.

"Let me guess. Hermione found out?" She said a grin starting to form at the thought of a very pregnant, hormonal and emotional Hermione, chasing George around.

George nodded vigorously, his eyes wide. "Yeah, and with her being pregnant and all, she got so mad Gin. And it wasn't only me! Fred helped! But the wanker blamed it all on me! I swear when this is over I'll bloody kill him!" He said, and suddenly turned his head to where loud banging issued suddenly.

"GEORGE BLOODY WEASLEY! I'M NOT BLOODY JOKING! I'M GOING TO BLOODY BLOW YOUR BALLS OFF IF YOU DON'T BLODDY REPAIR MY HUSBAND'S FUNCTIONAL ABILITIES- NOW!"

Hermione's shouts were heard loud and clear from behind the door, and the look on George's face was utterly priceless. His eyes were wide, and it was as if someone had just gone and wrote "HOLY SHIT!" on his forehead.

"Ginny you have to help me please! I'll give you all new products first and for free! I'll buy you whatever you want! Just hide me!" He begged and Ginny couldn't help but grin.

"Well-," She started, but was interrupted by the door flinging violently open, where a very angry and pregnant Hermione stood, her wand brandished in front of her and a scowl on her face.

George lifted his arms, as if he had just been caught by the police, and started backing away as Hermione starting walking towards him menacingly.

"Look Hermione, were all friends here, hehe, just put your wand down. It's just a joke, we always have been pranking Ron. Lets not do anything drastic shall we?" George said pleadingly and bumped into the couch, having no more room to back away from the fierce brunette.

Hermione's scowl deepened, and she took a step closer to George now prodding him in the chest with her wand. "Just fix him," she growled and poked him with the wand, which made him topple on to the couch.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her. Hermione's head turned quickly to Ginny and a smile replaced her scowl. "Oh hello Ginny. I didn't see you there." With that she whipped her head to face George again, the scowl back on her face. But George was already gone.

"That damn coward." Hermione muttered and lowered her wand, which made Ginny laugh. Ginny went over to her friend and flung an arm over her shoulders.

"How about we just have a girls day to get your mind off things then hun?" Ginny said still slightly giggling, and Hermione grinned suddenly.

"Oh that would be lovely Ginny! Oh lets invite Breena to! She could use a fun day away from wedding stresses!" Hermione exclaimed and Ginny grinned.

"Lets do it!"

XXXX

"Hmm, there is nothing quite like a girls day is there?" Breena sighed peacefully from behind her avocado facemask.

"Definitely nothing like it." Ginny replied and Hermione mumbled a 'yes'.

"I honestly needed this. This whole wedding is stressing me out. I just want it to be perfect, but I'm really trying not to get to pushy or bitchy like a lot of brides do." Breena said and took a sip of her fruit punch.

The girls were lying on the patio of Ginny's apartment, each on a lounge chair. They were facing the beautiful view of London, and it was gorgeous sunny May day. They had drinks, facemasks, manicures and pedicures, and just gossiped- like a true girls day should be.

"This damn baby is making me so tired. I mean, could you stop damn kicking me for like five minutes?" Hermione said, her mood swings evident.

"Stop being so moody, you know you love that baby with all your heart." Ginny said and finished her drink, setting it on the patio table.

Hermione nodded, and the girls continued to sit in silence, watching the sun slowly starting to set.

"So Ginny," Breena started, "You have been really elusive lately. Seeing anyone?" She said knowingly and Ginny sighed.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually a bit tired of the single life though. I would like to maybe have a boyfriend, a serious relationship you know? But I don't really think I know how." She said, slightly sad.

"Nonsense Gin, when you find someone good for you, it just works." Hermione said and snapped her fingers for her drink to magically refill.

Breena nodded, "I agree. I mean, I didn't really have that much experience with serious relationships but when Harry came along, it was so easy. We were both so natural with each other, no fake acts you know?"

Ginny half smiled sadly, "I wish I could find someone like that for me."

"Who knows, you might have already found the lucky bastard." Hermione said smirking and Ginny couldn't help but grin.

"I think I'd know if I met someone like that." She said smiling and Hermione shook her head.

"Don't be so sure. Take Ron and me for example, we were just good friends, we argued constantly. And then one day we just realized it was meant to be." Hermione explained and took her wand from the table beside her.

"I think that we can get these masks off by now, " she said and with a wave of her wand all the girls avocado masks disappeared. "This was fun, I'm really glad we did it," Hermione continued and got up from the chair slowly, "but I should be getting home, I told Ron I'd be home for dinner. Thank you Ginny for everything. See you girls later," Hermione said and apparated with a loud pop.

Breena got up as well, "yeah, I think I should head home too Gin. Harry's waiting for me." She hugged Ginny and apparated away too.

Ginny sighed, spending time with her friends had helped her get her mind off things, but now she was alone again, and her mind was instantly occupied with Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't deny the thoughts of him anymore. She truly didn't understand why he got to her so much. They just had a casual fling, but there was something about him that made her heart beat faster and even made her a little nervous- not that she would ever admit it.

Ever since their 'date' three days ago, Ginny couldn't get him out of her head. It wasn't like before, when she managed to forget about him, this time she couldn't. The look in his eyes haunted her. He looked…fragile.

Ginny felt lonely, even when she spent time with people, the feeling didn't really leave her.

She sighed and stood up, she went into the flat and into her bedroom. She pulled off her shirt and took off her jeans. Suddenly she noticed a small piece of paper fly out of her jean pocket, and land on the floor.

She walked over to it curiously and picked it up. It was folded neatly, and she wondered how come she didn't feel it in her pocket. She unfolded the paper and saw that it was actually a note.

_Dear Weasley, _

_Sorry for just dragging you out today for no important reason like I said earlier. It just didn't seem like the right time to talk. Meet me tonight at my house, be there at 8._

_-Blaise_

Ginny raised her eyebrows, it wasn't like Blaise to be so upfront and no hint of sarcasm to his words. Obviously something was up.

Ginny glanced at the clock on her wall. It was seven thirty. She decided she would take a quick shower, get ready fast and head over there. She was extremely curious to hear what Blaise wanted to talk to her about.

She stripped off the rest of her clothes and went to shower.

After her shower she threw on a dark pair of skinny jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. She magically dried her hair, and re-applied her eyeliner and mascara.

She finished getting ready and glanced at the clock again. It was exactly eight o'clock.

She felt to lazy to find her wand from it's hiding place somewhere in her messy room, so she grabbed floo powder and entered her fireplace. "Zabini Manor!" She shouted and threw the powder onto the ground.

XXXX

_A few hours earlier…_

Blaise exited the café he had been sitting with Ginny at and walked quickly into the crowd of people walking around Diagon Alley. He knew Ginny would probably come out after him, but he didn't think he could talk to her right now. He would wait for it to be private.

He had initially planned to tell Ginny about Draco's feelings himself, but he thought about it again and decided it should come from Draco. But he knew his best friend wouldn't initiate anything, he was sure Ginny hated him, and he was too thick to understand her true feelings. So Blaise had decided to help the process- he would give the two a little push towards each other.

He had slipped a note into Ginny's pocket to meet him at his house that night. Now all he needed was to make sure Draco would come too.

Finally reaching a fairly deserted area he pulled out his wand and apparated to Draco's house.

He arrived in the middle of Draco's bedroom, and was shocked to see it was a cluttered mess. Draco was _never _messy. Objects were thrown about the room, clothes in random piles, chairs turned over, and the room was incredibly dark. The room was quite, and smelt faintly of alcohol. Blaise shook his head and walked over to the king sized bed, where he saw Draco's sleeping form, hugging an empty bottle of vodka.

With a sigh Blaise flicked his wand to the closed window curtains, causing them to fly open and light instantly filled the room.

"Ugh," Draco groaned, "Dippy go away and close those damn curtains." He said mumbling and hid his face under his pillow.

Blaise smirked, "I'm no house-elf Malfoy. Now get your arse out of bed." He said and snatched the pillow from Draco's grasp.

Draco's eyes fluttered opened and he groaned again, "go the fuck away Zabini. I have a bloody hangover, and your face isn't exactly a sight for sore eyes."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "your worse than a girl during her time of the month mate. Seriously, you can't just drink and sleep for the rest of your life."

"I disagree," Draco mumbled and grabbed the other pillow, and covering his face with it.

"Don't make me use force Malfoy. Get out of bed, take a shower, shave, get dressed and let's go."

"Go where?" Draco whined, and Blaise felt like he was dealing with a child.

"It doesn't matter! Wherever we feel like, as long as we get out of this house! You have been cooped up inside here for days, now buck up, be a man and get up!"

Draco groaned but slowly started to get up. "Hand me that bottle over there will you?" He said and pointed to a small glass bottle on a small table.

Blaise swiftly brought the bottle and Draco chugged the purple liquid inside quickly.

He sighed, "I guess your right mate. I'll go get ready." Draco clambered off the bed, and went into his bathroom.

Blaise rolled his eyes, and wrote a quick note to Draco, telling him to come for a guys poker night at his house at eight.

Satisfied with his work, Blaise left the note on Draco's bedside table and with a loud pop he apparated to his house to start getting everything ready.

_I am a true genius. _Blaise thought and grinned to himself happily.

XXXX

Ginny coughed and stumbled slightly as she arrived by floo, to Blaise's manor. She looked around, it seemed deserted, and it was oddly quite.

"Blaise?" She called out, but no answer was heard.

Suddenly a small house-elf appeared and bowed. "Hello misses. Master Blaise has asked me to take you to the study."

Ginny nodded and followed the small house-elf. It was all very odd. Why was Blaise being so formal? Why was the manor so eerily quite?

The small house-elf pushed open the heavy wooden door to what Ginny presumed was the office. The elf bowed and scurried away the moment the Ginny stepped into the room.

The room was dark, all the woods were dark and looked antique.

_This is odd. Doesn't seem like Blaise's style. _Ginny thought to herself and looked around the room. She was in there alone.

She shrugged and sat on the dark brown leather couch. Almost immediately the door opened and Blaise entered smiling, and Ginny stood up to greet him, but stopped when she saw that right behind him, Draco Malfoy had entered the room.

Draco looked surprised to see Ginny, and she glared at the two men.

"What's going on here?" She asked slowly, trying to control her flaming temper.

"That's exactly what I was about to ask. Zabini what the hell is going on?" Draco asked and he and Ginny turned to glare at Blaise who smirked.

"You two need to talk, but are to damn proud to. So I have taken the liberty of arranging a perfect opportunity," He stated and walked over to the door, "oh and don't try even using magic out of here. It won't help." And with that said he exited the room and when the door closed behind him there was a faint click.

Draco groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "The bloody wanker." He muttered and leant on the door.

Ginny just glared at him but couldn't help but agree. It was just like Blaise to pull something like that. He thought he could fix everything.

_Hah._ Ginny smirked at the thought and quickly frowned when she noticed that Draco was staring at her.

"Take a bloody picture Malfoy, it will last longer." She sneered at him and he sighed.

"Look Weasley, I get that your annoyed at me, hell I'm sure you hate me. But could you please try to be civil at least?" He said in an exasperated tone. He couldn't stand seeing her hate him like this.

"No. I can't be civil to arrogant pricks. Sorry. " She said and plopped back on to the couch.

Draco took a deep breath, even though he was in love with her, which Blaise had made him realize, he still had a short temper, and she was starting to piss him off.

"Hah. See Malfoy you can't even think of a decent comeback. Shows what worth you are." Ginny said meanly, and it surprised her. She was never mean like this, and she didn't want to be, he had just hurt her so bad, she felt she needed to return the favor.

Before she could even blink, Draco had grabbed her arm and pulled her up violently, so that they were now standing inches apart.

Ginny gasped at the look in his eyes. He looked angry, dangerous even, and she had never really seen that side to him before.

"Why do you treat me like a fool _Ginny_?" He hissed and she gulped. He still had a grip on her arm, and she was slightly frightened.

"Because you treated me like one…" She whispered, and confusion clouded his eyes,

"What are you talking about?" He said quietly studying her face.

She looked down from his eyes, to his shirt. "You hurt me Draco. You assumed that I was weak, that I was like a little girl, that I couldn't _handle_ spending time with you, that I was a _fool._ I felt something when we kissed on the beach, I felt something when you popped into my house, and when we slept together that night. I felt like I meant a little bit more to you than a casual fling," She breathed, "I guess I was wrong." She finished, and continued looking down, she couldn't bear to look into his eyes. She knew she would breakdown, and there was no way she would let him see her so vulnerable.

She heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Boy, am I stupid." He said whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"I chased you away, because I got scared. _I _felt something too, that day on the beach, and that night. I actually think I may have felt something from the moment I saw you on New Years Eve. I had never felt something like that for anyone before, and I panicked. I was an idiot Ginny. I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me." He said and let go of her arm, but she didn't back away from him, like he thought she would.

"I don't hate you." She replied quietly and looked back up at his eyes. He couldn't read her expression.

He took a step back from her and ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this to me Ginny! You're driving me crazy!" He exclaimed and Ginny's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" She said loudly, confused.

"One second you want to strangle me, the next your looking at me with those eyes of yours! You drive me bloody mental woman! I can't read you! You drive me crazy! You're all I think about! You're beautiful and smart and funny! You are fun to be around, your sarcastic, witty, brilliant, and successful! You care about more than just your looks! You make me mad to no end, you understand my humor, and you actually get me! I just don't know what to do with you! I don't understand these fucking feelings! I think that- that I may love you Ginny Weasley." He finished and breathed deeply.

Ginny stared at him with widened eyes, taking in what he had just said. "You what?" She said, her voice came out a little choked.

He took a step closer to her and lifted her chin so she was gazing into his eyes. "I said that, I think- no. I know that I love you. Ginny I love you." He said softly and Ginny gazed into his eyes, and she could tell he was sincere.

"Bloody hell," she whispered, realization just dawning on her. "Draco Malfoy, I think I may love you too." She said and smiled.

"Well thank bloody god!" He exclaimed and embraced her, his lips crashing down on to hers.

* * *

_**A/N- I think that's a nice way to end the chapter (: Don't worry though, more stuff to happen ! I want to set Blaise up with someone. Any suggestions? I hope you people liked it and please REVIEW! xoxoxoxox**_


	8. Apples and Lemonade

**_Disclaimer- I don't anything. Harry Potter and all the rest belong to J.k Rowling. (: _**

**_A/N- whew... I finally finished this chapter, and i know it took a while. It's kind of getting hard for me to write, i'm starting to get a bit of writers block on how to continue... any suggestions? hope you'll enjoy! and PLEASE REVIEW! _**

* * *

Blaise sat at the bar, a brandy in his hand.

He took a sip and turned around to look at the pub around him. He watched as dozens of witches and wizards sat around, talking, drinking, and occasionally snogging.

He sighed as he watched a couple leave the pub together hand in hand. Although Blaise usually had no problem getting girls, the problem was finding a girl actually worth his time. Most of the women he dated were beautiful, but dumb. They had no personality. They weren't special. After seeing Draco fall in love, Blaise realized he wanted to find someone special like that too.

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to see an attractive blonde woman who looked to be around his age, arguing with some man. He was gripping her wrist tightly, and apparently in the heat of the argument he had knocked over the table.

The look in the woman's eyes seemed frightened, and she looked oddly familiar to Blaise. With a sudden burst of heroism Blaise stood up and walked briskly over to the two.

"Leave me alone _Stewart _and get your grimy hands off of me!" The woman hissed and tried to pull her hand from the man's grasp. He didn't let go, and they both looked up when they saw Blaise was approaching them. When Blaise locked eyes with the girl, he suddenly realized it was Lorena McCarthy, Ginny's friend, and a famous pureblood witch. She had been with Ginny that night when they ran into each other at that club, and she had went off with Theodore Knott, his good friend.

"Excuse me," Blaise said politely, when he reached the two, but the look in his eyes was dangerous, "I think the lady here asked you to leave her alone." He said and gently pulled Lorena's arm out of the shorter man's grasp.

The man glared at Blaise intensely, but then he looked and saw that people were watching, so with one last glare at Blaise and Lorena, he slid past them and out of the pub.

After watching the man disappear Lorena turned her sea green eyes to Blaise. She smiled warmly at him and held out her hand. "Hey, thank you for that. I'm Lorena McCarthy by the way."

Blaise shook her hand and flashed her one of his famous grins, "I know you. You're Ginny Weasley's friend aren't you? I'm Blaise Zabini."

Lorena's eyes widened slightly, "Blaise Zabini," She exclaimed realization crossing her face and then was quickly replaced with a warm smile. "Yes! I met you a few weeks ago at that club with Ginny. Oh and you're the one who got Ginny and Draco together finally. It was about time she got some sense knocked into her. I was the only one who she told you know? She can be so secretive sometimes..." Lorena trailed off, and then waved her wand setting the table upright.

Blaise smiled at her and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit. "Yes," He chuckled as she sat down, "I know exactly what you mean. Care to join me for a butterbeer? You can tell me all about that piece of scum who was bothering you? You know, vent out your anger." He winked and sat down across the table from her.

"Why Mr. Zabini," She smirked, "it's like you've known me for years." Lorena said coyly and snapped her fingers, making two butterbeers appear in front of them instantly.

XXXX

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Breena Fay Woods, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry smiled warmly at Breena, who was beaming at him happily.

Ginny watched as the two shared a loving kissed after the magical minister declared the two were now officially married. She sighed thoughtfully. She was happy for the two and the wedding had turned out lovely.

It was held in a beautiful botanical garden, where the flowers were in bloom all around them. It was a nice June day, and the weather was perfect. The sun was just beginning to set.

Everything was exactly the couple's style. It was all very down to earth, quiet, and peaceful.

Breena looked gorgeous. Her dress looked stunning on her. She wore her hair down, and she had placed a delicate white flower behind her ear, which matched her dress perfectly. She wore very little makeup, but she was naturally beautiful anyhow.

The three bridesmaid's, Ginny, Hermione, and Breena's sister Morgan (who was the maid of honor) wore the ocean blue gowns, with similar flowers in their hair, and also light makeup and a very natural look. They all looked beautiful.

Harry and Breena finished their sweet kiss, and walked down the aisle hand in hand, towards the reception area.

Ginny was happy for them but she slightly envied the couple. It had been so easy for them to get together, and everyone had loved Breena from the start. She and Draco had been dating now for about a month, and it had been great. The only hitch was that Ginny knew her family would never approve of Draco. Even though he had joined their side during the war he would still always be a death eater's son to them, and a Slytherin. Besides that, she wasn't sure she was ready for that step with him. She wanted to get married, to move on in life, to have kids. But she didn't know how he would react to that, and after all the crap they had been through with each other, she didn't want to drive him away. After all, it was his fear of commitment that had caused them problems in the first place.

With a deep breath, she, along with the rest of the wedding guests, made their way towards the reception area. The reception area was outside as well, under a large white canopy. A floor had been magically placed, as well as plenty of tables and chairs, a stage for the band, and a dance floor. As evening was starting to fall, small orbs of light floated around the canopy, looking slightly like fireflies. It was all beautiful.

Ginny, wasn't really in the mood for dancing. She hadn't brought a date because, well if she had brought Draco, all hell would have broke loose, and she couldn't really bring anyone else could she? So she decided she would have a few drinks and sit and talk to people. She plopped herself down at an empty table and snapped her fingers, a glass of champagne instantly appearing in her hand. There was a charm, like in many restaurants that you just think of whatever food or drink you want, and it would appear once you snap your fingers. It was very convenient, especially since Ginny planned on getting smashed that night. After all, everyone would be dancing and being with his or her husbands or dates, she should be able to have fun too shouldn't she?

She downed the glass in one sip, and snapped her fingers, her glass being instantly refilled.

_Ah, now that's the stuff. _She thought happily to herself. She downed the drink once again, and set the glass on the table.

"Try not to get too drunk Gin. It is a wedding and all, although it could be quite entertaining." Fred said, suddenly appearing in front of her grinning widely.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed at the chair across the table from her. "Put a sock in it Fredio," she said using her old nickname for him and he smirked, "you know you want to get just as sloshed as I do." She finished and snapped her fingers, refilling her glass once again. He sat down his smirk never leaving his face.

"You know me to well little sister. Oh, and you forgot to add, find own of Breena's hot relatives and well, you know…" He trailed off grinning and Ginny smirked, clinking glasses with him.

"Shag her senseless?" Ginny finished her sentence and Fred winked at her. They both downed their glasses and set it back on the table.

"You really do know me to well." He said and Ginny laughed.

They refilled their glasses once more, and Fred raised his as if to make a toast.

"To Ginny Weasley, the truly most amazing sister… and to me for being dashingly handsome and witty." Fred said in a pompous tone and Ginny laughed loudly.

_Leave it to Fred to cheer me up. _She thought with a grin and the two clinked glasses and downed their drinks once again.

Ginny noticed her head was starting to spin slightly, and she could feel the affects of the alcohol starting to kick in. _Oh bloody hell, it's going to be a long night._

XXXX

"I'm just _so _happy for you Harry. Really you're like my brother so you should be happy okay? All right now, could you give me back my glass of wine _please _Harry?" Ginny whined and tried to reach for the glass of wine Harry was holding away from her.

Ginny was thoroughly drunk. She had actually enjoyed most of the reception, after getting a little tipsy, and had danced with many people and had shared many funny moments. But now it was getting late, and most of the guests had already left. Actually Harry had just come to say goodbye to Ginny, before he and Breena were about to leave for their two week honeymoon in Hawaii, but when he saw her state, he decided it would be best to make sure she got home all right first. Ginny was known for being an idiotic drunk.

"I really don't think you need more wine Gin. Come on, I think it's time you went home." He said in a very brotherly manor, surprising himself a little. It was odd how someone who was a former lover, and girlfriend, had become like a sister to him. But there were no weird feelings between them, they were totally comfortable with each other.

"Hmm… yes home does sound nice. Yes, Harry I want to go home. Where's my wand?" Ginny murmured sleepily now and Harry sighed.

"It's probably in your purse Gin. Where's you're purse?" He said, slightly aggravated. He and Breena were anxious to go on their honeymoon already. The wedding had been great, so had the reception, but all Harry really wanted was to spend some alone time with his wife.

"Oh right!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly, stepping back from Harry and snapped her fingers, her purse instantly appearing in thin air in front of her. Oh how convenient magic was indeed.

She hugged Harry tightly, wished him a nice trip, she had already said goodbye to Breena and the rest of her family, and fished out her wand from her purse. With a last wave at Harry, she apparated to her flat with a loud pop.

She stumbled slightly upon arriving, she was drunk after all, and she immediately threw her purse on to the living room couch, and kicked off her heels. She stumbled towards her bedroom and once there shed the rest of her clothing. She was to tired to actually get ready for bed, so she just climbed in there clad in only her underwear.

She sighed happily as her body fell on to the welcoming silk sheets and her head met with her pillow. She fell into a dreamless sleep almost instantly.

XXXX

Ginny woke up to feel something warm against her. She snuggled into the warmth, and then suddenly her eyes shot open as she realized that she was snuggling with a person. She didn't remember much from the last night, only that she had gotten very drunk, and had eventually left the wedding. She certainly didn't remember leaving with anyone though.

She took a sharp intake of breath. What if she had slept with someone, other than Draco? She felt sick to her stomach, or maybe that was just the after affects of the alcohol.

She turned her head quickly, to see whom the person lying next to her was. All she saw was platinum blonde, but she instantly relaxed and let out the breath she was holding, she knew that it had to be Draco. She had never seen that color on anyone else.

She turned again to look, and indeed, it was Draco Malfoy holding her. Her eyes traveled around the room, and she noticed that she wasn't at her house at all, but Draco's.

_How the hell did I get here? I'm pretty sure I apparated back to my flat yesterday didn't I? Oh damn, my head is pounding. Should I wake Draco? Hmm… this is too odd._ She thought to herself and turned in Draco's arms, so she was now facing him.

He mumbled something unintelligible and hugged Ginny closer to him. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. She breathed his scent and sighed. This was great, she could stay like this all day.

"Hmm… So Gin, care to tell me how come I came to find you in my bed last night, wearing nothing but you're panties and snoring loudly." Draco said suddenly, startling Ginny. She looked up at him and saw he was smirking his famous 'I know you love me' smirks.

Ginny raised her eyebrows thoughtfully, "I do not snore!" She protested and he grinned, "Honestly, I had no idea that I got here. All I remember is leaving the party and apparating to what I thought was my flat, and then I didn't really notice anything I just climbed into bed." She continued and Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm… You must have really missed my lovely presence then." He teased and kissed the top of her head. "So how was it last night? You got drunk I presume?" He continued and she grinned sheepishly at him, and he chuckled.

"Honestly woman, you're always drinking." He laughed and she slapped his arm lightly.

"Am not," she stuck her tongue out at him, "It was a wedding, your supposed to get drunk." She finished and buried her nose into the crook of his neck. He smelled good.

"Uh huh. Sure you are. But really, it is quite funny you ended up here…" He trailed off and Ginny lifted her head to look at him.

"Yeah I guess it is. I was sure I thought of going home though." Ginny replied, and saw a grin starting to form on his face.

"Well then, maybe this should become you're home." He replied smoothly and Ginny's eyes widened. "Maybe you should move in here Gin?" He suggested and she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you serious? We barely know each other, I mean we've only been officially dating for a month, and my family don't even know!" She exclaimed and sat up, Draco sat up as well.

"What are you talking about? I know you." He replied with a smirk and Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't _know _me Draco. We haven't been spending a lot of time getting to know each other really, mostly we just…" She trailed off and Draco's smirk grew more on his handsome face.

"Spending time in _bed_?" He purred into her ear and she shivered. He noticed and grinned.

"Anyway Gin, I do know you. We've known each other since Hogwarts, not well but still. And I know enough, and I love you, you know that. So why shouldn't we just give it a try? How about, we try for a few weeks, and you keep you're flat. If it doesn't work then we'll just go back to this…" He said and ducked down, trailing kisses along her collarbone.

"Hmm… I guess that could be nice." Ginny sighed happily, forgetting her worries, and closed her eyes blissfully. Then his words sunk in and she snapped her eyes open.

"Wait, why do we have to live here? What's wrong with my flat?" She protested, and he raised his eyes to meet her, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Well for starters, this is a _manor._ You're place is a _flat._" He emphasized and she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Draco, if I wanted a manor I could have gotten one, I _chose _not too, because it's too big for just one person." She explained and Draco shook his head in dismissal.

"I'm not saying that you couldn't buy a manor if you wanted to love, I just think that, my house is more appropriate. It's bigger, I have an enormous garden, and a lake nearby, think of all the fun it could be." He said and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, it is beautiful here Draco, but I honestly like the city vibe better, it's too quite here, and it's so far from everywhere else, it's so… secluded."

"I like my privacy," Draco said with a wave of his hand, and stood up on the bed. He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up, and then with one swift movement he swung her over his shoulder. She let out a squeal of protest but he ignored her complaints.

"Come now woman! Let's go and make me a sandwich!" He boomed and jumped off the bed, causing Ginny to bounce around uncomfortably. That's when she noticed she was actually dressed, in one of Draco's over sized t-shirts. Shaking the irrelevant thought, she started pounding on her boyfriends back, as he took her down the steps, which wasn't very fun when you're being carried.

"Draco! Let the fuck go of me you wanker! I swear to god I will hurt you're pale white arse!" Ginny yelled and Draco chuckled.

"You're remarks don't faze me love, I know you love my arse. And besides, I'm hungry, you're the woman, I'm the man. Cook me some breakfast _woman_." He said obviously pleased with himself and Ginny slapped his back hard.

"What's with the chauvinism Malfoy? And besides don't you have house-elves to make you breakfast?" She huffed and gave up struggling, he wasn't letting her down anytime soon.

"I do. But watching you cook would be much more enjoyable." He replied, and finally stopped walking. In a swift motion he set her down, and Ginny looked around to see that they were in the kitchen.

"Firstly, that was so uncalled for Draco Malfoy. Second, I'm not going to cook for you, you can cook for yourself you tart, and third, do you know where the hell my wand is?" She said and placed a hand on her hip, a scowl on her lips.

Draco grinned, "You're cute," He said and turned around going towards the refrigerator. He started taking out all sorts of foods and Ginny raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Draco," she called out as he was making a lot of noise, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make breakfast." He replied and Ginny's eyes widened.

_Draco cooking? That definitely can't end well! _ Ginny thought worriedly and hurried over to where Draco was standing by the counter chopping apples. He was cutting them very lopsided.

"You know what," She said and placed a hand on his arm gently, "maybe I should help you. Just in case."

He turned to face her, a grin wide across his face, "I knew you'd see it my way." He said and moved over, letting Ginny properly cut the rest of the apple.

_Damn, I'm a sucker for this guy. _She thought and turned to tell him off, but before she could speak, he ducked down and kissed her deeply.

XXXX

"YOU WHAT?" Ron Weasley yelled, every inch of him turning red. Ginny winced slightly but held her head up high.

She had just told her family that she was dating Draco, and that they were going to move in together. Well, they hadn't taken it to well. Firstly they were all stunned and said nothing. Ron was the first one to break the silence.

"Yes Ron. You heard me. I'm an adult, I'm free to date whoever the hell I want." She said haughtily and Ron opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Enough Ronald." Molly Weasley snapped sharply, and Ginny turned to face her. She knew her parents would be the hardest to face. She inhaled deeply and prepared herself for whatever was to come.

She didn't even realize her eyes were closed until she felt someone embrace her tightly. She opened her eyes and saw it was in fact her mother.

Molly let Ginny go and smiled at her warmly, clutching her hands.

"So you're not mad?" Ginny said quietly and Molly shook her head.

"Of course not darling. If he makes you happy then I'm happy, and besides, the war was long ago, and he was on our side at the end. I believe everyone deserves a second chance!" Molly exclaimed and turned to face the family.

Most were still shocked while others were fuming. Molly glared at them slightly and said, "If Ginny is happy we should support her. She has always been there for us and we will not give her a hard time on this subject. Understood?" Molly said sternly, and took the silence as an acceptance.

"Good then, Ginny dear, if you don't mind helping me get ready for dinner?" Molly said and walked into the kitchen, Ginny following.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks mum. You have no idea how much you're support means to me." She said once they had entered the kitchen and the door was closed behind them.

Molly had begun waving her wand around the room, ingredients were being cut, sliced, diced and chopped all around. Molly flicked her wand at certain things and they flew into a large pot, which was on top of the stove.

Molly turned to Ginny, a serious look in her eyes. "Does he make you happy?" She asked and Ginny nodded.

"He does. Mum, I think I love him. Well I… yes I do love him.

Molly had gone back to stirring the giant pot, and suddenly stopped. "Love is a strong word Ginny. I think you should refrain from using it until you truly understand what it means." She said, her voice deadly serious.

Ginny furrowed her brow, "what are you talking about mum? I think I know when I love someone." She replied haughtily, slightly offended.

Molly sighed, "Ginny, when you love someone, you will sacrifice _anything_ for them. You might truly feel for Draco, but just don't throw that word around. You see, it's the problems and the hard times that come along the way, that can honestly prove what you feel, that actually test your relationship."

XXXX

"Lorena! I missed you so much! Where have you been, I haven't seen you in weeks!" Ginny exclaimed and rushed to hug her best friend.

Ginny had now been living with Draco for about a week. They had made an agreement, she would stay at his house for a month, and then he would stay at hers for a month. If things did work out, they would decide where to move in together at the end. It had actually been going pretty well.

Lorena had sent Ginny a letter that morning, that she had exciting news to share, and that it was urgent. So the girls arranged to meet at Lorena's manor for lunch.

Lorena hugged Ginny tightly, "oh I missed you too! My life has, well… been a bit hectic recently… I actually was in Spain for a week. To relax and get away from it all you know?" She said and the two girls walked towards the outside patio, where there was a small glass table, with plates of food waiting on it, as well as lemonade.

"Really?" Ginny raised her brows, "wow this looks great! Hmm… I love lemonade." Ginny said and poured herself a glass.

The two girls sat down and started chatting, talking about everything. Ginny told Lorena all about what had happened with Draco, although Lorena had known most of the story already. She was the only one Ginny had told from the start.

When Ginny reached the part of how Blaise had gotten them to meet at his house Lorena interrupted Ginny,

"Haha, well speaking of Blaise, I actually need to tell you something. It's what I said was urgent… Well you know how I told you I was in Spain?" Lorena paused and Ginny nodded, a look of pure curiosity on her face.

"Well, I was there for, my honeymoon." Lorena continued and took a deep breath.

Ginny's eyes widened, "what?" she exclaimed, "Lorena what are you saying?"

Lorena exhaled and looked Ginny straight in the eyes, "Ginny. I married Blaise Zabini."

_WHAT?_

_

* * *

**A/N- hope you enjoyed... like i said if there are ideas of how i should continue i would appreciate, i like this story and want to finish, i just keep getting stuck! PLEASE REVIEW! xoxoxoxoxox**_


	9. Shlama Lama Ding Dong

**_Alright, here it is.. another chapter. I had a reallly hard time writing this one so I hope you all will like it! Enjoy (:  
_**

* * *

"Lorena, are you serious?" Ginny exclaimed and stood up from the table.

Lorena nodded and Ginny started pacing.

"What? When did this happen! When did you even properly meet? BLAISE?" Ginny asked and threw her arms about wildly.

Lorena just grinned, "Will you stop being your mother for five minutes and let me explain." She said calmly and pointed to the chair where Ginny had sat before.

Ginny huffed, "Fine, but I'm nothing like my mother." She grumbled and sat down, crossing her arms across her chest.

Lorena took a deep breath, "Alright, so it all started when I met him at this bar almost a month ago. This guy was harassing me, and Blaise saw, came up to him and well, made that prick go away. So I introduced myself and he recognized me, and when he told me his name I of course knew who he was. Anyhow we started talking, and he was so nice. He was so charming and sweet and we had so much in common. He asked me out again and I agreed. We went on a few dates and they were all truly amazing," she paused and took a sip of lemonade, "So on our fifth date we went out to this lake somewhere, and had a picnic. It was so beautiful Gin, and we watched the sunset. We kissed, it wasn't the first time though, we had already had sex before that, and I knew I fell for him. I had butterflies, and all that. Then he totally shocked me, he pulled out a ring and proposed." Lorena stopped once more and took a bite out of her plate of pasta.

Ginny's eyes were widened in shock, "So quickly?" she interrupted confused.

Lorena swallowed her pasta, and smiled, "Yes I was quite shocked actually. He told me he had fallen in love with me practically on our second date. He said that he knew it was very sudden and random, but he was the an 'impatient man' he said," She stopped and giggled which made Ginny smile, "He said that he knew what he wanted and saw no sense in waiting. He looked so nervous I had never seen him like that. I actually started laughing at him. He thought that meant 'no' so his face fell and he was stuttering, it was so odd to see him like that. So I just kissed him and told him 'yes'." She finished and beamed happily, showing Ginny the gold band on her finger.

"Firstly, that is such a sweet story and, and alright I get that you got engaged. But why did you rush to get married? You eloped! Why didn't you even tell me you were dating Blaise? You're my best friend Lorena, I have to say I'm kind of hurt." Ginny frowned and took a long sip of lemonade.

"Gin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you were so caught up with the whole 'Draco ordeal' that I didn't find time. Besides, you were working and I was working. I should have told you sooner, I know, I'm really sorry. And we eloped because Blaise and I saw no point in waiting, and neither of us felt like dealing with a big wedding. So we just went to Spain, and got married." Lorena finished and looked at Ginny, pouting slightly waiting for her acceptance.

Ginny sighed deeply, "Are you two happy together?"

Lorena nodded enthusiastically, which made Ginny laugh.

"Well if you're happy, and he's happy then alright! I love you both, and you do mesh well. But wait! _Does Draco know?_" Ginny whispered excitedly, she could just predict Draco's reaction, and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Actually, Blaise should be telling him right about now…" Lorena trailed off, a small grin starting to form on her face, a grin that Ginny now shared.

XXXX

"YOU WHAT?" Draco exclaimed, rising from the armchair he was sitting on. Blaise Zabini, his best friend had just told him he had gotten married, eloped actually. Draco was extremely shocked. Blaise had told Draco to come over for some drinks at his manor. Draco had come, they had a couple of drinks and that's when Blaise dropped 'the bomb' on Draco.

Draco started pacing about one of Blaise's many living rooms, flailing his arms about. "How could you do this? How could you betray everything you and I believe in, or _used_ to believe apparently! Blaise what the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you even tell me about her! I mean I think I have a right to know! What the hell did you do mate? You're doomed I tell you! You've sealed your death warrant! Signed it, stamped it, chopped off you balls and shipped it all to your 'wife'! Ugh, Blaise you have a wife!" Draco exclaimed and took a deep breath once he finished his rant.

"Are you done?" Blaise asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk gracing his handsome face.

Draco grumbled something unintelligible and plopped back down on the armchair with a loud huff.

Blaise chuckled, "Well seriously mate, I think we've passed the temper tantrum age don't you think?" He said but Draco just continued his pout.

"How could you do this to yourself mate? You! Blaise Zabini! You're the biggest womanizer I know!" Draco huffed and Blaise smirked.

"I fell in love, you know kind of what happened to you and Ginny?"

"Yes but Ginny and I didn't get _married_," Draco sneered at the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "oh come off it you wanker. You and Ginny are practically married. You're living together aren't you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "what's your point?" He asked cuttingly and Blaise sighed in exasperation.

"You really can be thick sometimes you know? Married people live together, you and Ginny are practically married, minus the title of actually being married. It doesn't make a big difference if you're living together or you're married, because it's really the same thing."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "no it's not! It's extremely different! Once you officially get married you lose any sense of being a man! You get controlled by you're wife! It's as if once you're married, everything gets ruined! You're wife starts being a bitch, getting ugly and fat, because well she's married! Who cares what she looks like? And the sex? You can just kiss that bloody goodbye! Because you'll be sleeping on the bloody couch every time you're _wife _gets pissed at you! When you simply live with you're girlfriend, it's paradise. You have lots and lots of sex! She cares about her appearance, you still have control over you're life, and you know nothing is sealed until the day you die!" Draco finished breathing heavily.

He saw he had once again stood up and started pacing, so with a huff he sat back down.

"Mate, you're off you're rocker." Blaise said simply and Draco snapped his fingers, another drink appearing in front of him.

"For Lorena and me, it's been going great, and trust me if it's the right girl, it'll work out. And with girls like Lorena, or Ginny, trust me they will never become ugly or fat." Blaise said and snapped his fingers, a drink appearing for him as well.

Draco sighed, "Yes well that's beside the point. You have lost your way, but if your happy with her... How is Lorena anyway? I don't believe I've ever gotten the chance to meet her, I don't remember much from her at Hogwarts."

Blaise broke into a smile, "Mate… she's amazing."

XXXX

"Ginny! Come quick! Hermione is in St. Mungo's! She went into labor!" Ron face yelled in the fireplace. Ginny shot up awake at the sudden yelling of her brother and lost her balance, causing her to fall off Draco's bed.

She stumbled to get up, and rushed to the fireplace, thanking god for the fact she had worn a nightgown today. She had missed what her brother said, and only heard him yelling something 'quick'.

"Ron!" She hissed, "What's going on! You can't just pop into people's fireplaces at…" she paused to look over at the clock, "three in the morning!" She exclaimed angrily but Ron just continued looking frantic.

"I don't care! Hermione. Is. About. To. Give. Birth! Get your arse to St. Mungo's! I have to go! _Be here_ Gin, she needs you." Ron explained quickly, and before Ginny could reply, his face disappeared from the flames.

_SHIT! Crap I better get ready quick!_ Ginny thought to herself and ran to the closet to grab some clothes. She grabbed a bra, a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

She slipped the outfit on, grabbed her black leather jacket and sandals and rushed to grab her purse from the armchair it was resting on.

A hand suddenly grabbed her and pulled her. She gasped but relaxed when she saw Draco's pale hair glistening in the pale moonlight that filled the room.

"Where are you going? Leaving me already?" He teased and plated a kiss on her lips. Ginny kissed him back but broke it quickly.

"Sorry Drake, Hermione's in labor I have to get the hospital." Ginny said quickly, and pulled away from him. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her wand.

"I'll talk to you later," She said and blew him a kiss, "Love you!" She continued and with a loud pop apparated to St. Mungo's.

XXXX

Ginny apparated back to Draco's manor at about seven in the morning. It had been a long night, but eventually Hermione gave birth, the boy, Turner, was healthy and there were no problems. Ginny was exhausted. She had witnessed it all, and was there by Hermione's side. Although Ginny had other nephews and nieces, Bill, Charlie and Percy's children, she had never seen a birth before. It was horrifying to see, but the outcome was beautiful.

She stumbled into the bedroom, kicked off her shoes, threw off her jacket and purse, and jumped on the bed, which Draco was currently sleeping on.

He stirred a little, but didn't say anything. Ginny quickly snuggled under the covers, intent of getting a few hours sleep.

"Hmm… you woke me up Ginerva Molly Weasley, that was very rude of you." Draco said quietly, and turned to face her. His beautiful eyes bore into hers and he grinned, "Good morning beautiful." He said and kissed her before she could reply. Ginny melted into the kiss, returning it with a passion. His tongue licked her bottom lip, as if asking for permission, and she opened her mouth happily obliging. He was now on top of her, but holding his body up with his hands so as not to squish her. Ginny wrapped her leg around his waist pulling him closer.

He paused and broke the kiss, "You're wearing jeans…" He murmured and started kissing her neck.

She giggled, "What's your point?"

"I like when you show your legs, they're nice. No need to hide them in jeans." He said and lifted her shirt, kissing her stomach, making way to her jeans.

He undid them, and pulled them down. He looked her over with lust in her eyes and Ginny smiled.

"Drake, I'm tired. I have to be at work in a couple of hours. Could we just cuddle and go to sleep?" She asked and Draco pouted.

"That's not fair! You got me all excited, and then you shoot me down you vixen you!" He exclaimed as he lay down next to her. She scooted into his arms, and kissed him.

"Yes, but you love me anyway." She smirked.

"True." He replied and kissed the top of her head.

She turned so her back was facing him, and she snuggled even closer to him. "Oh, don't forget Draco, you have that important meeting you've been complaining about today." She said with a yawn, slowly drifting into sleep.

"BLOODY HELL!" Draco shouted and shot up, causing Ginny to snap her eyes back open.

Draco jumped out of bed, and started running around the room, first to the closet, where he emerged in a suit, then to organize his briefcase, while trying to put on his shoes. He dashed to the bathroom, and finally after about ten minutes came out looking fresh and clean. His hair was tidy and he smelled of after-shave.

He ran quickly and kissed Ginny, and with a wave and a pop, he was gone.

Ginny sighed, _well, at least I get to sleep until nine._ She thought happily and drifted into a deep sleep.

XXXX

Ginny woke up startled. She had an important meeting to get to, but it was at nine. She looked at the small clock on the bedside table. It was now nine.

"FUCK!" She yelled and jumped out of bed throwing the sheets off of her. She ran to the closet and pulled on a black pencil skirt, with a white button down shirt. She slipped on a pair of black pumps and dashed out of the closet. She went to the bathroom and quickly fixed up her hair, and put on some light makeup. She ran to get her purse and wand and quickly apparated to her office.

She had an important business deal to close with her company manager in France. It was important that they got it done today because France was one of her best markets and she couldn't lose the customers over there.

She arrived at the lobby of her office building, and walked quickly to the elevators. She had no time and was already late.

She could feel a few eyes on her as she was waiting for the elevator, but she ignored it and entered the elevator, happy she was alone. She checked her gold wristwatch. It was now nine thirty.

"Shit." She cursed lightly, and waited for the elevator to arrive on the tenth floor, where most of the meetings were held.

Finally the elevator stopped and Ginny walked quickly to the main conference room. She entered and saw that everyone was already there. She sighed deeply and sat in her chair.

"So sorry I'm late everyone, I had a personal matter to deal with." She announced and summoned for her assistant Jane to come to her. "Jane, please save my life and get me coffee, you know how I like it." Ginny whispered and Jane nodded exiting the room swiftly.

"Alright then, lets get to business shall we?" Ginny exclaimed and forced a smile.

_Bloody hell this will be a long day… _Ginny thought, and murmured thanks to Jane when she handed her a hot cup of coffee.

XXXX

"Hmm… Ginny you smell good," Draco sighed and kissed Ginny's collarbone.

"Thank you." She giggled and slid her hands down Draco's torso, making him gasp.

"I want to be in you." Draco murmured trailing kisses down Ginny's neck, to her breasts and down to her stomach. He licked her belly button, which made her laugh.

"That tickles," She said and she could feel his smirk from where his mouth was at the line of her underwear.

"Good," He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. He slowly pulled her underwear down, which made her gasp.

Suddenly there was a nock on the bedroom door. "Damn it." Draco grumbled and got up. Ginny wrapped herself in the sheet, covering her nude self. Draco, who was still wearing his boxers went and opened the door.

"What is it Poplin?" Draco exclaimed at the house-elf who was apparently at the door.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything Master Malfoy, but Master and Mistress Zabini are here. They said that they want to take you and Mistress Weasley to dinner." Poplin said in his squeaky voice and Draco sighed exasperated.

"Gin," Draco turned to Ginny, "Do you want to go to dinner with Lorena and Blaise?" He asked and she could see the irritation on his face.

She grinned and winked, "Why yes, that sounds lovely," Draco's jaw dropped, "Poplin tell them we'll be down soon!" Ginny called out to the elf, which bowed and disappeared.

"Gin! We were in the middle of something!" Draco exclaimed, pouting like a child. Ginny flashed him a smile as she got off the bed and went into his closet.

"Just get dressed Draco!" She called and he shook his head. _Women. _He thought and went into the bathroom.

Ginny went through her dresses and decided on a simple black dress that was off the shoulder, and short sleeved, it was a tight fitted dress. It reached her mid thigh, and was nice yet casual enough. She slipped it on along with a pair of black-heeled sandals and she grabbed her black clutch purse. She looked in the closets full-length mirror, and played with her hair a bit, trying to decide what to do with it. She decided to leave it down, but she straightened it with her wand. Once she was satisfied she turned to leave the closet and was blocked by Draco.

"Oh love, you frightened me!" She exclaimed and laughed. Draco smirked and his arms circled around her waist.

"Good," he whispered in her ear, which caused her to shiver. "You know, you missed out on the shag of you're life right back there."

Ginny moved her head so she was now looking him in the eyes, "Darling please, you might be good, but let's not exaggerate shall we?" She said teasingly and stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked, "you're such a bloody tease Ginny Weasley." He crashed his lips down on hers and she grabbed his head, pulling him more to her.

The she abruptly broke the kiss and smirked, "yes I am. Now get dressed." She walked out of the closet and patted Draco's bottom on her way out.

Draco stared after her with a raised eyebrow, and turned and smiled to himself.

He was totally in love with Ginny Weasley, and he wasn't the least bit upset about it.

* * *

_**A/N- Alright I know a bit short, and nothing major happens here, but I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! I really need the reviews to see what's good and what's not, and it really helps me to be motivated to write! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEEEEASE REVIEW! xoxoxoxo bye bye loves (: **_


	10. Damn Hormones

**__****_A/N- Okay chapter ten! So I had posted this chapter, but then took it down and changed it... so I hope you enjoy! _**  


**_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! :] _**

* * *

Ginny wasn't feeling well.

In all honesty she hadn't been feeling well that whole week. She had been constantly nauseous, and had thrown up quite a lot.

She had been feeling hungry all the time, but everything she ate made her be sick once more. It was very annoying and distracting, especially considering she had a lot of business to deal with in her company.

A rival company had opened, and it was quite successful, causing Ginny to start losing some business. She did not like that very much, and had spent most of the week trying to develop new ideas, start more projects, and deal with endless meetings, all to make sure that she stayed on top.

The last couple of days, Draco had forced her to stay home and rest, which again, Ginny did not like. She tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't budge, and seeing as he was just as stubborn as her, if not more, she agreed in bitter contempt.

She contemplated just going to work when he left the house, but he had warned her that he spoke with her secretary, and if she stepped foot into her office, he would know.

She usually would have just gone anyway, it wasn't that she was afraid of Draco or anything, but she just didn't feel well enough to bother, and she kind of liked the fact he wanted to take care of her, not that she would ever admit it of course.

So, that was why she was currently laying on her bed, reading a good book, and drinking a hot tea. And she did have to admit, it was more enjoyable than working.

A sharp tap on the bedroom door caused Ginny to jump slightly and put down her book. She got up slowly, sighing in annoyance when she felt slight nausea churning, but dismissed it and went to open the door.

She tightened her fuzzy blue robe, and opened the door to see a smiling Hermione Granger. Ginny instantly beamed at her friend, and hugged her tightly.

"Hermione! It's so great to see you! Come in!" Ginny exclaimed and ushered her inside the room.

It had been a few weeks since Hermione had given birth to Turner, and she was positively radiant. Ginny had expected Hermione to look worn, tired, and to still have some of the weight she had gained because of the baby. But it was the opposite. Hermione had dropped all the weight very quickly, and she had an utterly happy glow to her. She looked healthy, refreshed and joyous than ever.

"Tea?" Ginny offered as she and Hermione sat in armchairs across from each other, beside the fireplace.

"Oh that would be lovely!" Hermione replied and shifted slightly in the comfortable chair. Ginny smiled and snapped her fingers, a cup of tea instantly appearing in front of both girls.

Hermione shivered slightly, and Ginny upon seeing the small action, turned to look at the fireplace, which almost instantly burst into flames. It was oddly cool for a summer day, but the fire was warming the room up quite nicely.

Hermione smiled at the younger woman in front of her, "This is so nice Gin, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks!" She exclaimed and Ginny nodded.

"I agree," She stopped to sip her tea, "Things have been a little crazy these past few weeks. The only reason I'm not working right now is because I haven't been feeling well for the past week. I kept feeling nauseous and such. Draco made me stay home." Ginny grinned sheepishly at her last statement and Hermione smiled lightly.

"How are things with Draco? You two seem pretty serious."

Ginny grinned, "Well, we haven't been officially dating long, but honestly it's been going good so far, and we had our whole ordeal before that, which in a way brought us closer. Everything just seems natural with him."

Hermione smiled, but did not reply. She just sat with a knowing look and drank her tea.

"I mean," Ginny continued sensing Hermione's knowing gaze, "He can be an arrogant git at times, but he is actually a lot of fun. And I really think he loves me, like he says."

Hermione smirked, "You love him too then I gather?" She said and Ginny blushed slightly. There was never any hiding anything from Hermione.

"I think I do. I can't imagine not being with him, and he's just… I dunno how to explain but I just think I do." Ginny answered which made Hermione smile once more.

"Enough about me though!" Ginny exclaimed, "How about you? How's Turner? Ron?"

Hermione broke into a wide grin, "Everything is great! I was so afraid of becoming a mother but so far it's been pretty easy. Turner is simply wonderful, he hardly cries and is always smiling or laughing! And Ron," She paused and took a long sip of tea, "He loves being a father! He wanted kids ever since we left Hogwarts. I was the one who always wanted to wait. But anyhow, he loves it, and he is good at it so far."

Ginny smiled, "I'm so happy for you two Hermione I really am!"

Hermione grinned, and the two witches continued the conversation, well into the rest of the afternoon. They had been brought lunch into the bedroom, and simply spent time talking and catching up.

Ginny had just finished her chicken sandwich, when she felt another wave of nausea coming. The whole time Hermione had been over, she had felt fine, but now the sick feeling was back. Ginny clutched her stomach and put a hand over her mouth to stop the vomit from coming up. She leapt out of her chair and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

She could hear Hermione's quick footsteps come into the room after her. Ginny sighed deeply.

"Told you I've been feeling sick." Ginny said, a weak smile on her face as she turned to look at Hermione.

Hermione did not return the smile, she only frowned at the red head in front of her. "Gin, how long have you been throwing up?" She asked, worry etched into her voice.

Ginny stood up and shrugged, walked over to the sink and started to brush her teeth. "About a week I guess, maybe a little longer." She said after spitting and rinsing her mouth.

"And, have you been feeling a bit moody lately?" Hermione continued and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well only a little bit, but I think it's because I'm supposed to get my period any day now. It's more than a week late."

Hermione's frown deepened, "Ginny, have you considered that maybe you're-"

"Pregnant?" Ginny interrupted her with shock in her voice. She hadn't even considered that, but she continued,"Hermione I'm not pregnant! No way! Draco and I always use protection! Oh wait…there was this one time about a month ago but-" Ginny paused suddenly, her face became pale.

Hermione cleared her throat, "You know, it's easy to check."

Ginny nodded solemnly, processing the thought. She motioned for Hermione to do the spell for her. She was worried, she couldn't be pregnant could she? What if she was? She wasn't ready to be a mother!

Hermione pointed to Ginny's stomach with her wand and whispered a spell. A golden flash erupted from the wand, and a small red circle of light surrounded Ginny. Hermione gasped and Ginny felt her heart stop for a moment. Her eyes widened, and she took a sharp breath.

"I'm going to kill that bloody bastard." Ginny whispered, rage starting to fill her and she tore out of the bathroom, ignoring Hermione's protests. Ginny went to the closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Her rage still blinding her she grabbed her wand and apparated with a loud pop.

XXXX

Draco sat in his large office, sipping contently on a hot mug of coffee. It had been a stressful day, lots of meetings concerning the shopping malls they were adding to the hotels. It had been a lot more complicated than he originally thought, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

He was also worried about Ginny. She had been living with him for almost two months now, they had decided to forget their previous agreement in which they would live at his place for a month and than hers. At least, they were too lazy, and Draco just kept postponing it whenever Ginny remembered it. Anyhow, she was very sick for the whole week, and Draco had wanted to take her to St. Mungo's but she would not let him.

_Stubborn bint, _He thought but smiled. Thinking of Ginny always seemed to make him smile.

A loud crash from outside his office made he forget his thoughts. It seemed to be coming from the lobby of the top floor, where his office was located, of course, and he heard shouting.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY BITCH!" He heard, and the voice was familiar to him, but it was slightly muffled so he couldn't place whom it belonged to.

He heard loud footsteps approaching his office and he grabbed his wand, but remained seated behind his desk.

The door was thrust open with such force, that he surprised to see it was Ginny who stood there, looking angrier than ever. She slammed the door behind her and ran to him, grabbing a book from his desk on the way.

"Gin, what's-" Draco started but she interrupted him by starting to rapidly hit him with the book.

"OW! Bloody hell Gin, what's got into you! Fuck! Stop that!" He yelled but she would not listen.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO DRACO MALFOY! YOU BLOODY MORON! YOU GIT! YOU WANKER!" She yelled and continued hitting him, now not with the book but with her fists.

He tried moving away from her but she would not let him. Finally he managed to grab her wrists and held them tightly, away from him.

"Ginny? What in the name of Merlin's pants is going on?" He shouted and she glared at him. She yanked her wrists out his grasp and stepped away from him.

"You! It's all you're fault! I TOLD you! We should have been careful, but YOU said 'no it'll be fine Ginny!' How could I listen to you! This is horrible!" She shouted, now pacing in front of him flailing her arms about.

Draco raised his eyebrow and stared at her quizzically. "What the hell are you on about?" He asked and she glared at him again.

"I'm fucking pregnant Draco! And it's all you're fault!" She yelled, but this time, she let out a loud sob, and slid down the wall to the floor. She hid her face and she was now sobbing loudly.

Draco gasped. He was still processing what had just happened. He was going to be a _father_? _Him_? He was shocked, he didn't know what to do. Then he noticed Ginny, who was crying loudly in front of him. He shook his thoughts and worries away, knowing that she needed him right now.

He walked over to her, and sat next to her, putting his arm around his shoulder, and he pulled her close, her head now resting on his chest.

She clutched his shirt, feeling it get drenched by her tears. "I'm just… I'm so afraid Draco." She whispered and let out another sob.

He rubbed her back gently, and placed his chin on the top of her head. "I know. I am too." He said quietly, and she looked up at him, her hazel eyes bright, and her cheeks were tear stained.

"If you… don't want it, I understand, if you want to leave me I mean." She said with a shaky breath and he furrowed his eyebrows, offended.

"Do you really think I would ever do that? That I would leave you? Just like that?" He said, his lip curled in distaste of the thought.

"Well, I dunno. I didn't think you'd want to be stuck with someone who is about to be fat hag." She said and sighed, putting her head to rest on his chest again.

He chuckled loudly, and she looked up at him, frowning. "What's so funny?" She asked pouting slightly.

"You make me laugh Weasley." He smiled, and she returned it, although it was slightly weak.

"Draco," she said with another shaky breath, "What if I'm a horrible mother? What if the kid will hate me?" She sniffed and another tear slid down her cheek.

"Ginny," he wiped the tear from her cheek, "I know you'll be a great mother, and I don't think anyone can ever hate you." He said and pulled her even closer.

She laughed suddenly, "You are such a sap Draco Malfoy!" She stated and continued to lean on him.

He grinned but did not reply. The thought of a child was slightly troubling, but the more he thought about it, he felt excitement growing in him. He was ready for this, and he knew she was too.

XXXX

"Marry me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Marry me."

"You've got to be joking," Ginny laughed and Draco smirked.

"Nope. Marry me." He said simply and Ginny raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You're serious aren't you?" She murmured, more to herself than to him.

"Dead serious. Now… Marry me." He smirked and Ginny frowned.

"I thought you were against marriage?" She asked and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit sitting on the kitchen counter.

Ginny and Draco had just gotten back from a day out with Blaise and Lorena. It had been fun, spending time all together, and with Blaise, Lorena and Draco, things were always funny.

When they had got back though, she was hungry so she had gone into the kitchen to eat something.

Just when she stepped into the kitchen, Draco had snuck up behind her, turned her towards him, and popped the question.

"Well, I was, but you're different." He replied, "Besides, we _are _already living together, you _are _carrying _my _child, it only seems right." He said and Ginny snorted.

"Well that's romantic," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and taking a bite out of the apple.

"Yes well," he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, their lips now inches apart, "I'm not a very romantic guy. Yet," He paused and started trailing kisses behind her ears and down her neck, "You adore me anyway."

She could just feel his smirk on her collarbone.

"Well, aren't you an arrogant bastard." She smirked, threw the apple on the counter, and put her hands in his hair, pulling it up so now they were eye level. Ginny's smirk grew as she trailed her fingers down his torso, which made him shiver.

"Damn you." He growled, and he attacked her lips.

XXXX

"So you still haven't answered me Gin. Would you do the honor of becoming _my _Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco said and Ginny gasped slightly.

The two were currently cuddling on a couch in one of the many sitting rooms at Malfoy Manor.

When Draco had first 'popped the question', Ginny had panicked. It was so sudden, and she got caught off guard. She just wasn't sure she was ready for that step yet. Yes, they were going to have a baby, not that it was planned, and she knew that was an even bigger step. Hell, she was pretty sure she wasn't ready for that either. All she knew was that everything was happening too fast, and she needed to catch a breath.

She knew Draco wouldn't have dropped the subject, so she had decided to… distract him, even if it was only for a while. After having blissful sex, it appeared he had forgotten all about the marriage subject, and they had continued the rest of the day relaxed and simply enjoying a quiet evening. After dinner, they had went to one of the sitting rooms, and ended up lying next to each other on one of the couches, Draco reading a book, and Ginny simply thinking peacefully.

He had once again caught her by surprise, and she couldn't help but gasp loudly when he spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

She turned to face him, her head resting against his arm and he had a gaze in his eyes, which she couldn't understand.

She took a deep breath, "Draco, marriage is a big step."

"So is having a baby." He countered and Ginny sighed, closing her eyes for a second, and opened them once again to look at him.

"That wasn't planned though." She said quietly and he raised an eyebrow.

"I know that, but there isn't much we could do about that. Anyway, I was thinking of you when you asked. What about your family? How do you think they would react to their 'innocent' Ginny being pregnant before marriage?" He argued and she bit her bottom lip.

_He has a good point, Mum and Dad would slaughter me. Not to mention the boys. _As she pondered this fact she imagined her and Draco getting married. It wouldn't be too different from things now. Maybe marriage wouldn't be a bad thing? Oh, but everything was happening so fast… Did she want this? She was going to have a baby after all, it probably would be better if she and Draco were married. She was so confused.

"You do have a good point," She agreed and he smirked knowingly, "But Draco, do you really love me? To get married, I mean it goes against everything you always said!" She exclaimed and sat up.

"If it's with you than it's worth it. And yes I love you, bloody idiot you are for even asking. Think I'd put up with you this long if I didn't?" He said teasingly and Ginny smiled weakly.

"I want to say yes Draco, I really do, but it's all happening so fast. What if we end up hating each other, getting in a big piss of a fight and then getting a divorce? I don't know if I'd be able to handle that." She explained in a strained voice, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

_Curse these damn hormones! _She thought angrily, and glared up at her forehead. Draco laughed at her antics, and wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. He was now propped on his elbow, his grey orbs looking into her hazel ones searchingly.

"Ginny, do you love me?" He asked and she nodded lightly, not able to speak, or she might start wailing. She wasn't sad, she was just about to cry for no important reason. It was odd.

He grinned, "I love you too, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm sounding like a mushy git right now but I mean it! Ginny look at me… no look at me for one minute! Marriage is just a stuffy formal title, and it wouldn't change anything between us, but think about you're family! About this child! Don't you think they would accept it better? I know how much you're family's approval means to you Ginny." He finished with a deep breath at looked at her expectantly.

She pondered over his words, and realized he was right. He loved her, she loved him, and she was carrying _his _child. It was as simple as that. Things had been going great so far, and they wouldn't change, marriage was just a title.

Finally after about a minute of silence Ginny broke out into a smile, and leaned in close to him, their mouths inches away. His eyebrows rose and she saw a light flicker in his eyes.

"Alright then Malfoy, I'll marry you." She proclaimed and he broke into a wide grin, "Just promise me something," She continued and he nodded.

"What's that?" He asked his finger now stroking her soft cheek.

"Promise you won't break my heart." She replied.

"Never." And then he kissed her once more.

XXXX

"Hello everyone!" Ginny called out cheerily as she entered the Burrow, Draco in toe. They had been invited over for dinner, so that the Weasley's could 'get to know Draco better'. Ginny snorted at the thought, _They want to bloody murder him is more like it, _she couldn't help but smile at the image of Draco being chased by her brothers. It was funny, he just wouldn't see the humor in it of course.

As Ginny happily went to greet her family in the sitting room, Draco held back and remained in the hallway. It was all too awkward for him. He had never met one of his girlfriends' families before, although Ginny was much more to him than just a girlfriend. They were _engaged _for Pete's sake! It was about time he officially got to meet her family.

He had met them a few times, when he had first joined the Order, during the war. They had not trusted him at first, which he fully expected, but slowly they came to understand he was a valuable asset to the Order because he had a lot of knowledge on Voldemort. Slowly they had come to trust him, and he had proved his worth.

Although he had helped them, they still hadn't been on the friendliest terms, so Draco was not sure what to think of this little 'meeting' now. He was anxious. Would they accept him? How would they react to the fact he and Ginny were engaged?

They had decided, that since it was still only Ginny's first month of pregnancy, they would not share _those_ news yet. They would wait until Ginny was further on in her pregnancy, and besides, he wasn't particularly looking forward to being skinned alive.

Shuddering slightly at the thought, he glanced down the hall into the small sitting room. The house itself was very small, but he had expected that, Ginny had briefed him on all the important things he should know before they came over. It had a shabby look to it, but there was just something… warm, about the place. It felt like a house should. At least, it felt more welcoming than his childhood home had ever been.

He felt very uncomfortable, as if intruding in to a private affair, but he held his place. He contemplated if to follow Ginny into the sitting room, or to wait for her to call him over. Just as he decided he might as well be bold and go in, Molly Weasley bustled towards him with her arms opened wide and a bright smile on her face.

"Draco! So good of you to come! We've all been excited to get to know you more, although Ginny already told us plenty!" She said quickly as she embraced him and Draco returned the hug back awkwardly.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Weasley." He said, flashing her his winning smile. _Well she seems nice enough, _He thought as she led him into the sitting room telling him about the meal she prepared and he played up his charm, knowing that if Molly Weasley liked him, the rest would leave him alone, at least in her presence.

As she ushered him into the sitting room, all the previous greetings and conversations stopped. All eyes were on Draco, and he shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Um, hello all…" He said with a small wave and a half smile. Most of the occupants smiled back or nodded, but Harry and Ron continued to glare at him coldly. Draco did his best to ignore them, but it was proving rather difficult. Upon noticing this, Ginny rushed to Draco's side and pulled him over to one of the unoccupied couches. The conversations resumed, but Draco could still feel eyes on him.

Ginny put a comforting hand on his arm, and she smiled at him. "I know this is odd for you, but it means a lot to me." She said quietly and he nodded.

"Yes well, if your brother and Potty don't poison anything I eat than I should be alright." He replied curtly and Ginny giggled.

"Oh, they would never poison you. They would want to make you suffer first."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Not funny."

Ginny snorted, "Trust me love, it is."

XXXX

"Well, that went… well enough." Ginny stated as she threw her purse on to the bed.

They had just returned from dinner with the Weasley's. Most of the evening had gone surprisingly well, and _most _of her family had been nice enough to Draco, well at least until they had told them they were engaged.

They had finished dinner, and had taken dessert to the sitting room, everyone in a fairly good mood. It seemed that Draco had gotten along best with her brothers, Bill, Charlie and Fred and George. Even her father had quite a few conversations with her fiancé, and he seemed to be considerably all right with the situation, although she was sure her mother had something to do with that.

But then, when Ginny had announced they were engaged, well, lets just say, a couple of dishes were broken, a shouting match between Ginny and Ron broke out, and her father and brothers (and Harry of course) had taken Draco 'for a small chat', from which he emerged looking fairly frightened.

He then insisted they go home, and she complied, and after a quick goodbye they returned to Malfoy Manor.

Draco simply glared at her, "Oh I'm sure it was lovely for you, you're genitals weren't threatened to be hexed off." He grumbled as he took off his shirt and threw it on the nearest chair.

Ginny who was already undressed, grabbed her silk nightgown that was strewn on top of the bed and pulled it on.

"Oh stop whining Draco. Believe me it could have been much worse."

"Not my fault you're bloody family hates me." He muttered and Ginny shot him an icy glare. She turned on her heel and marched into the bathroom.

She washed her face, and stated to take off her makeup when Draco had followed her into the bathroom clad in dark blue boxers.

"Can you pass me my toothbrush?" He grumbled and Ginny thrust it at him, clearly annoyed.

The couple continued preparing for bed in a begrudging silence, and Ginny who finished first exited the bathroom, slamming the door on her way out.

_Bloody pregnancy hormones, _He though angrily, and stumbled out of the bathroom after her.

She was already in the bed, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Draco do you mind hurrying, I want to go to sleep."

He just grunted, and clambered in to the king sized bed. With a wave of his wand which was on the beside table, the lights went off, and they both settled, still annoyed.

After a couple minutes of silence, Ginny sighed. "I don't want to go to sleep sour." She said and turned to face him.

"I don't either Gin," He replied and turned to face her.

She snuggled up to him, "I know how hard it was for you, but I really appreciate it."

He simply nodded, pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "You know," he started, "it's going to be a long road together, but we should be able to handle it."

Ginny nodded, and turned once more, snuggling up to him, and he hugged her. "Good night Draco."

"Good night."

* * *

**_A/N- Hope you enjoyeeeeeed! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo please review! chapter 10 ! wow ! review _****_review _****_review _****_review_**:]

**_(HPangel i'm sorry) (: _**


	11. Everyone Hates Mondays

**_A/N- Alright so i had posted chapter 11 before, and it was totally different but i was advised not to go that way, and keep my story focused on D/G. So I have completely changed the chapter, and it's short, I guess maybe a bit of a cliffhanger, but i won't spoil it... ENJOY (:_**

**_Disclaimer: You know the works... _**

* * *

Ginny had always hated Mondays.

They meant that the blissful weekend was over, and that you had to wake up early… not very fun at all.

Yet, Ginny had to go to work early that morning. There was much to do, sadly for her. When her alarm rang at six thirty that morning, she had been tempted to ignore it, roll over and cuddle with Draco.

But alas, she could not, and she dragged herself into the shower, thinking of all the things she would rather do than go to work an endless day full of meetings and nonsense. She did love her company, and her job was demanding but she liked the challenge. What bothered her, were the other goons, who could not buy their rival company without her.

She had made it very simple for them, make an offer, and see what they have to say. No higher than twenty million galleons, the other company wasn't worth more than that. Unlike Ginny's company, whose net worth was over 125 million galleons, and that thought couldn't help but bring a smirk to her face.

But then of course the buffoons who worked for her, had somehow found a way to complicate it all, and now Ginny had to be dragged out of the comforts of bed to the busy office, and that wouldn't do at all.

So, she had started the day in a sour mood, and as it went along, it went from bad to worse. First, she had burned her tongue on her coffee, then, she had tripped, spilling the coffee all over herself and the floor.

After that she had found a mouse in her office, and then she noticed she had somehow lost her favorite bracelet.

The meetings were even lousier. The negotiations were long and tiresome, but at least eventually, Ginny had gotten her way, and bought the rival company for fifteen million galleons. That small victory had made her feel slightly cheerier, but the good mood was gone when Draco had owled her, telling her he would not return home until very late. She had been looking forward for some quiet time with him.

So at around seven in the evening she bid her secretary goodbye, grabbed her wand, and contemplated where to go. She didn't really want to go to the Manor and be all alone. She could go bother her family, but she didn't really want to pop in uninvited. And then, with a flash of inspiration, she knew where to go.

She hadn't been to her flat in almost three months! She had charms keeping the place clean and all, but she only now realized how much she missed the place. That flat had been her home for quite a few years, and the fact that she had a place of her own, not to mention it was lovely, always brought her comfort. So with a smile on her face, and a loud pop, she apparated to her flat.

As the familiar feeling of being squeezed into a tube came, so did a sudden pain. It was horrible. Ginny felt as if something was being torn out of her abdomen. She couldn't breathe. She finally landed on a wooden floor, and she collapsed. She clutched her hands to her stomach, which was still searing with pain. She felt something wet and sticky, and looked down horrified to see a pool of blood forming around her stomach and between her legs.

She felt tears pouring out of her eyes uncontrollably, and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She needed help, but who was there to help her? She was in her flat, and it was completely empty. She had neighbors, but they wouldn't hear her because of the silencing charms in her flat.

She knew she had to get some sort of help, quickly. With all the energy she had left, she crawled, slowly, painfully over to the fireplace. Luckily, the floo powder was placed low, and she could reach it.

She managed to take a pinch and threw it into the fireplace. "The Burrow," she called, and just that strain made her wince in pain. The Burrow had been the first place she could think of, and she knew someone was always home.

She couldn't even lift herself to stick her head in the fire, so instead she yelled as loud as she could, "Help! Mum! Anyone!"

Everything hurt, her vision was starting to become hazy and blurred, and her voice was becoming strained and choked.

Then, with one last cry, Ginny fell into a world of darkness.

XXXX

Ron Weasley had been having a great day.

His job as an auror was going great, his wife and son were amazing and he loved them dearly. Hermione was still on maternity leave, so they didn't need to worry about Turner during the day, and they didn't have any money problems.

He had a nice evening with Hermione last night, since his mother had offered to take Turner for the night so they could have some quality time together. They had gone to dinner and then retired to the bedroom for some more, mature activities.

All in all Ron was in a good mood. He had finished work early, and then dropped by the Burrow to pick up Turner. His mum, bless her, had offered him to stay for a bowl of soup, and he simply couldn't refuse.

Just as he finished the lovely dish, and was helping Molly clean up, a loud shout came from the sitting room.

A voice was yelling, and Ron could have sworn it sounded exactly like… "Ginny!" Molly yelled and rushed towards the commotion. Ron sprinted after her, hearing his baby sisters cries and pleas grow louder.

He arrived in the room but no one was there. He looked and saw that the fireplace was bursting with green flames, meaning someone was flooing them, and the cries were coming from that direction. His mother had frozen, and he ran past her and kneeled by the fire.

"Ginny?" He called out, but there was no answer. The cries and shouts had stopped. Ron gulped loudly and drew his wand. He turned to look at his mum who had paled suddenly and was staring at the fireplace horrified.

Ron turned to look back at the flames, and his eyes widened immediately. The flames had now turned translucent and appeared to show Ginny, lying in a pool of blood.

Without thinking twice, Ron tightened his grip on his wand and leaped into the fire, spinning and arriving quickly in Ginny's flat.

He rushed to her side and saw that indeed it was her blood, seeping from what seemed to be her stomach and between her legs. She was extremely pale and was completely still.

He grabbed her arm, and let out a small sigh of relief, as she still had a pulse. Without another moment to waste he scooped her in his arms, and walked swiftly to into the fireplace. He managed to take a pinch of floo powder, and with a quick shout "St. Mungo's!" He was off, praying that they would be able to help his sister.

XXXX

"WHERE IS SHE?" Draco shouted at the fat, glaring receptionist.

He had just been notified that something had happened to Ginny, and she was in the hospital. They had said that she had been stabilized but things could change for better or worse. The idiots however failed to mention exactly what had happened to her.

The second he had heard he had torn out his office and flooed straight to the hospital. Once arriving he had rushed to the receptionist, asking her where Ginny was. She had started telling him to wait in line, but he didn't have time for that nonsense. He needed to see her.

"I'm _sorry _Sir, but I can't help you unless you wait in _line_, like everyone else." She stated through clenched teeth, obviously annoyed at Draco's rudeness. Not that she was the fairy queen of nice town either though.

Draco narrowed his eyes, and glared daggers at the woman. "Listen now and listen closely," He said in a quite, harsh tone that he knew could frighten anyone, "You will forget all you fucking RULES, AND YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE GINERVA WEASLEY IS!"

He lost it. He wasn't patient, and he was worried. Ginny was the most important thing in his life, and he'd be damned if this blasted woman would keep her from him.

Just as the receptionist was about to retort, a cough stopped her. Draco turned to see a middle aged healer, smiling at him kindly.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't help but overhear. Did you say Ginny Weasley? I'm her healer. I can take you to her." The man was polite, but he held a tone of authority, instantly reminding Draco where he was, an that he should control his temper.

"Yes thank you." Draco replied curtly, and followed the man, who walked swiftly an with purpose.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me exactly what happened to her? No one explained details." Draco said smoothly now in toe with the slightly shorter healer.

The healer, Healer Green, as it said on his badge, was flipping through a clipboard as he walked and he took a few moments to answer his question, causing Draco to start fuming again.

They stopped in front of a set of white doors and Healer Green finally looked up from her clipboard.

"You are related to Miss Weasley how?" He asked, his politeness now gone.

"I'm her fiancé." Draco ground out, and the healer nodded.

"Very well, just making sure. As you know Mr. Malfoy- don't be surprised, of course I know who you are- anyhow, she is famous as well so just a precaution," The healer stopped and looked down at his notes again. "Yes, it says right here you are engaged. Here is the thing, Miss Weasley should be awake by now, so I will explain the situation to you both together. Follow me Mr. Malfoy, and please, calm down."

With that the healer turned on his heel and went through the doors, and Draco followed. They were going down a long hallway, the walls were a cream color and the tile was a dark blue. Finally the healer stopped at a door at the end of the hall, which had no doorknob.

He waved his wand, and the door glowed for a moment before opening delicately. The room looked like most of the hospitals rooms, but was slightly larger, had a giant window that was obviously charmed to have a nice view of London. The walls were a light blue and the tiles were a cream color.

In the corner was a considerably large hospital bed, and Ginny lay there, eating pudding and chatting lightly with her parents, who were standing next to her.

When Ginny turned to look at him, she smiled brightly. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ginny was all right, and it felt like a giant weight lifted off his shoulders. He rushed towards her and kissed her deeply on the lips.

She giggled and whispered to him, "Draco, my parents are here. Save it." He nodded and stood up, nodding to Molly and Arthur. Molly smiled and Arthur nodded back, not looking as cheerful as he had a moment ago.

Healer Green cleared his throat lightly, and everyone turned to look at him. Ginny clasped Draco's hand, and he gave it a light squeeze.

"Alright, well first I would like to ask you two, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, to please step out for a moment." The healer said with a kind smile.

"What?" Molly spluttered, "We are her parents!"

Ginny smiled at her, "Don't worry mum. I'll tell you later. Please don't make a fuss."

Molly thought on this for a moment, then nodded, grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him out, glaring at the healer slightly.

Healer Green cleared his throat once more, "Alright. First of all Miss Weasley I want you to know that you should be just fine, and if there are no complications, you can leave tomorrow morning." He stated and Ginny let out a small breath of relief.

Draco also felt relived. His Ginny was going to be fine. Thank bloody god.

"On the other hand, I have some bad news. First I shall explained what happened to you Miss Weasley." He started, and at that Ginny squeezed Draco's hand tighter. "You were in you're first month of pregnancy yes? Almost two months actually, well it says here that you didn't come to the hospital to check, get advice and etc… Correct?" He asked and Ginny nodded lightly.

"I was actually supposed to come next week, sir." She said and the Healer nodded and checked something on his clipboard.

"Alright Miss Weasley, what happened to you isn't rare, and only usually happens when the witch is further along in her pregnancy. You see, one of the things that we would have told you at you're appointment, is that apparating while you're pregnant is bad. Usually during the first trimester nothing would happen to you or the baby, but the further you are along the more chance for the baby to get splinched." At this he paused and Ginny gasped.

"Wait what are you saying? Did I, splinch my baby?" She shrieked horrified and the Healer nodded solemnly.

"Yes I am very sorry. Like I said, it isn't as likely to happen during the first few months, but their have been cases. I am very sorry." Healer Green finished his speech, nodded to the couple and exited the room.

Draco was still shocked. Ginny was sobbing. Their baby? Dead? Before it even had a chance to live? To grow?

"I'm so sorry Drake! It's my entire fucking fault! I should have gone to see a healer sooner! I should have asked someone! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, and Draco blinked. Suddenly realizing that there wasn't time for his dwelling, he sat next to her, put an arm around her and held her tightly.

"It's ok, it'll be ok." That was all he could say. He just repeated this mantra to her and to himself, trying to make her pain go away.

It was in a way her fault, but how could she know? He should have made sure she went to a healer. He should have been the one to find her. What if she had died? What if she hadn't been saved? Could the really mourn this child, when it hadn't even become one yet? No.

He realized that he was feeling now was fear, that now, she wouldn't want to marry him. Now she didn't have a reason. Now she could leave him, and crush his heart. He wouldn't blame her. She deserved better. He was far from perfect. But he couldn't live without her. No. That baby, it had been her reason to stay. And he did want that baby. He had though of being a father. He knew he would have loved it. He just knew.

Now all he could do was try to comfort her, and pray that she wouldn't leave him. He couldn't go back to be without her, pride be damned, he needed her more than she would ever know.

And after nearly an hour, Ginny's sobs ceased, and she fell into a peaceful slumber in his arms. He lay beside her, not falling asleep, but merely watching her sleep. She was a true angel. She had taught him how to love, she hadn't given up on him. But she didn't need him. If she left, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. But if he left her, she would cope, move on. She would survive. He wasn't sure _he_ would.

After another few hours, Draco got up slowly, his decision made. He loved her but god damn it, that scared him. He knew he had made this mistake before, but now it seemed to really make sense. He knew she would come to her senses and leave one day, and he would not be able to handle that pain. He wasn't strong like her. He needed to cut this now. Go cold turkey. Get rid of this drug once and for all.

He looked at her sleeping form once more. She truly was beautiful. She deserved someone better. With a small sigh Draco turned round, and waved his wand, opening the door. He stepped out of the room, and made his way out of the hospital.

He reached the cool air outside, and decided he would walk a little bit. His cheek felt wet. He lifted a finger and wiped away the tear he hadn't noticed that fell. He hadn't cried in years.

Deciding against the walk after all, he pulled out his wand and apparated, not to his home, but somewhere far, where he would not dwell on her. Somewher he could not hurt her, nor she him. They weren't good for each other- fire and ice.

Fire always melted ice in the end.

* * *

**_A/N- Alright so I know it looks like it's over for them but it ISN'T! No no no, I could never end it all like that (: You'll just have to wait for the next chapter ! REVIEWS STRONGLY APPRECIATED! Please REVIEW! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox - Lily _**


	12. A Not So Sweet Revenge

**_A/N- I can't belive it's chapter 12 already! It seems just yesterday that I was bored one summer day, and this idea popped up! Well here it is, shorter than most, but I felt that it was a good place to stop. Hope you enjoy! And thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers ! Dont forget to REVIEW (: _**

* * *

Ginny didn't usually cry.

Occasionally yes, she would shed a few tears, but not much could get to her. And if she cried, she would always be alone… _never _in front of anyone. She couldn't feel vulnerable and weak. No, she was tough.

Sometimes she thought it had to do with growing up with six brothers, but there had to be more to it. She thought that maybe it was because she had experienced so much hurt before, that it had made her less emotional, colder.

But no, it wasn't that either. Her mum had always told her that ever since she had been a baby she would rarely cry. When she was a little girl, when she was mad or sad, she would just close off, shut up, and bottle it all up, until her temper burst. Yes, she definitely had the famous Weasley temper, but she was not a crier.

Ginny didn't know why she was like this, it was simply a fact. She accepted it, and sometimes was quite thankful for it. When people around her broke down, she had always been the strong one, to help them deal with pain, loss, suffering. If not her, than who? If she broke too, who would care for her?

Yesterday, she had broken down. She had done something she loathed, she became vulnerable, and in front of _Draco_. Actually, she had cried once before to him too, when she had discovered she was pregnant.

But well, that day had been a whirlwind of emotions. Plus she was told hormones didn't help you act less emotional _at all_.

But yesterday… well yes it had been a hard day too, but it wasn't that she really wanted that baby. Of course, she knew after a longer period with it, she would have wanted it and loved it, but it had been so early on in the pregnancy that she didn't feel any attachment to it.

No, she was crying from guilt mostly- it was her fault, she knew Draco had wanted that child and she felt guilty about it. And… she was afraid.

She was afraid he would leave her, break it all off. Neither of them had been in a serious relationship, and that baby was the one thing that tied him to her. Now he could leave, no strings attached.

And he had.

The second she had woken up, Ginny had known something was off. The warm body she was used to waking up beside her, was gone, no note, no promise to come later…

For a few moments, she thought he might have just gone to sleep at the Manor, or went to get something to eat, and he would be back. But somehow she knew, deep down, she was wrong. Call it intuition, call it a gut feeling, she knew he wasn't coming back this time.

Surprisingly, she wasn't shocked. She wasn't angry. She wasn't upset. She felt… nothing. Not even numb, simply nothing.

When she was told she could leave, at around ten that Tuesday morning, she took her now clean and blood-free clothes from the previous day, dressed quickly, and exited the depressing hospital.

She didn't feel like sitting at home, but she didn't want company. A walk would do. She didn't want to talk to anyone about Draco. She liked this 'nothing' feeling, it didn't hurt, and she was worried if she talked about it, the feeling would go away.

It wasn't like the other times Draco left. Then, her heart felt as if stabbed, stepped on, beaten, bruised. Now, she felt fine.

It was funny, and maybe even ironic. Back then she hadn't known him well, they had mostly shagged and had a few light conversations, but she had almost immediately felt something for him, and when he had given up and left, it had hurt so much. She had pushed it from her mind, but every time someone would mention him, or a thought about him would arise, her heart would give a painful throb.

But now, she had been with him for a while, gotten to know him, fall deeply in love with him, _be engaged to him,_ and she felt nothing.

She almost laughed upon thinking this, it sounded so stupid, preposterous. But, what the _hell_ was she supposed to do about it. He left her, so he could go fuck himself.

This time, she did laugh. She hadn't even noticed she was walking around the London street blindly, just thinking. It felt nice to laugh. The 'nothing' was still there, but now she felt she was becoming slightly cheerful.

Did they drug her up at St. Mungo's? She snorted at the thought, and found a secluded alley. She quickly apparated to her flat, where she saw, and again wasn't surprised, all her belongings packed in the luggage she had taken to the Manor.

Attached to one of the larger suitcases was a note. Ginny plucked it off and scanned the parchment quickly. All it said were four words.

_Ginny, I'm sorry._

_Draco_

She didn't know why, but she snorted again with laughter. Draco could be so melodramatic at times! She giggled again, imagining him wearing a dress and a tiara, prancing around a muggle stage, acting and moaning about nothing in particular.

She went to her bedroom, happy to see that the spells she had put to keep the flat clean had worked. Being here felt good, lighter, happier, and warmer.

She shed her clothes quickly and took a long hot shower, enjoying the water, and smells of all her soaps.

After relaxing, she noticed the 'nothing' feeling was gone, but she wasn't upset now. She felt cheerful and determined to have a good day. She thought after being partially splinched she would have felt worse, but she felt perfectly well.

She dressed in some old jeans and a large t-shirt, just wanting to relax a little. She decided she would go out tonight, so she should rest during the day.

_Oh, it would be great fun to have an evening out. I should owl Lorena._ She thought happily, sitting on her sofa with a muggle novel.

Then she remembered that Lorena was married now, to Blaise, Draco's best friend. No, now they couldn't go out, and dance with all the fit men. No, she needed a new partner in crime, at least for clubbing.

She sighed. She was still very close with Abby and Julia, but both were in a committed relationship. Hermione definitely wouldn't be up to it. It seemed that none of her close friends were single anymore.

Now, she felt a sharp twinge at her heart. Everyone had someone, were starting the next stage in life. Ginny was supposed to have that too. She almost had that. But that _bastard_ left.

Oh, now Ginny's emotions seemed to be coming back. Yes, her rage was coming quickly. He had left her! With no explanation, and the _coward _hadn't even told her to her face! As she started thinking this, all the emotions that had seemed to be gone starting welling up inside her. Hurt. Confusion. Anger. Pain. Sadness. _Rage_.

Ginny was furious. How could he? He had fucking promised her! She gave him everything! Bastard!

She got off the sofa and started pacing around the room, blinded by her fury. With her wand in hand, she started cursing things randomly, making objects fly around the room and fall, and crash... basically chaos.

She only saw red, and eventually made her way to her bedroom, wreaking her havoc there. After a good few minutes, she finally collapsed on her bed, exhausted.

She laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling, breathing deeply. What was wrong with her? One minute she felt absolutely nothing about Draco's sudden abandonment, the next she is down right cheerful, and then she becomes a ball of fire, destroying everything in her path. What the bloody hell, in the name of Merlin's pants was wrong with her?

Draco sodding Malfoy. How dare he? No, she was going to give him a piece of her mind, _he _was not leaving her like this again, no this time she would remain with her dignity in tact. She was going to yell, and curse his arse to bloody Albania, she was going to break his perfect nose, and then she would move on with her life, knowing she had closure. With delicious thoughts on beating Draco to a pulp, she quickly dressed in a pair of tight jeans, and a tank top with a deep v-neckline. Bastard, she was going to show him he would regret being losing her, and being a sodding git.

She magically dried her hair, putting it up in a messy bun. A light touch of makeup and she was satisfied. She threw on a black leather jacket, and grabbed her wand.

Knowing Draco, he wouldn't want to be at the Manor. He would be at his summer cottage in France. He would be too much of a chicken to go to the Manor. Afraid of her wrath probably.

_Good,_ she thought, _he bloody well should be._

Grinning wickedly, Ginny apparated to the cottage she had been to once before. Draco had taken her there for a nice weekend, shortly after they had moved in together. So, she knew where it was, and she could apparate through the protective enchantments. Draco the great ferret, he probably forgot all about her knowledge of the place.

XXXX

Ginny arrived with a loud pop. It was warmer here than London, but still chilly enough for her jacket. Ginny looked ahead and saw a long path. With a fierce determination, she set up the path, walking quickly and with purpose.

After only a few minutes, she saw a two story, yet quite enormous cottage looming up the path.

Ginny snorted, _Cottage my arse, _she thought and proceeded to the surprisingly small front gate. Before going in, she looked at her surroundings. It really was beautiful here. It was a secluded area, and the cottage grounds were huge, with green grass stretching for miles. There was a pond by the back, and there were dozens of trees, and flowers around. There was an orchard at the edge of the property.

It was definitely peaceful, but oh, she was going to disrupt that wanker's peace. Hah, this time, she would not take it lying down. She would go, beat him to a pulp, tell him to go fuck himself, and she would be on her merry way. Simple really. Smiling at the thought, Ginny pushed the gate and entered.

Because Draco had, at the time, made sure she would be able to go to and from the cottage freely, the security enchantments had been lifted from effecting her. The door was enchanted to open only for a Malfoy, but he had made an exception for her… big mistake. And he hadn't even remembered, boy was she a lucky duck.

Ginny felt gleeful, she knew revenge was wrong, but she wouldn't hurt the bloke… much.

A smirk on her face, she twisted the knob, and entered the cottage without any problems. She walked up slowly, as quietly as she could, up the steps, to where she knew the bedroom was. Ah, the bedroom. She and Draco had spent quite a lot of their weekend there… Jerk.

The double doors to the master bedroom were closed, meaning Draco was definitely there. Ginny found herself hoping despite it all, that he was alone. It would hurt, so much, if he had already moved on. But, she wouldn't put it past him… Git.

With a deep breath, trying to control her anger for only a little bit longer, she twisted the knob and entered the room. It was large, with dark, old styled furniture, but it was lovely. Everything was the same as the last time she'd been here, from the open curtains, to the messy, gigantic, bed.

Draco had been sitting in one of the large, plushy armchairs, reading. He looked up, and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She grinned wickedly and waved at him, and he quickly stood to face her.

"Hi Gin… um, how are you feeling?" He asked, sweat forming on his brow, and he stumbled upon his words. Ginny smirked. It was just too easy.

She took a step closer to him, "I'm feeling great, dandy even some would say. Can't say the same for you though." She said this all calmly, and he looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him.

His mouth fell open, just as her fist made impact with his nose. A satisfying crack was heard, and Draco stumbled backwards clutching his now bleeding nose.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't know where you are Draco? I mean we were engaged after all! Really how silly of you!" Ginny spat in a false cheery voice, glaring now, and gripping her wand.

Draco started backing away from her, his eyes wide with fear. "Come on Gin? Ginny? Let's just talk alright?" He said, still clutching his nose and backing towards the bed.

Ginny sneered with pure malice, "I really hate you, you know that? You were so fucking wonderful all this time, but I guess you haven't really changed at all. Always a coward! Can't even break it off in person! No wonder no girl ever wants you more than casual shag! Did you know that? I was the first one to take you seriously! Bloody COWARD! Running off to BLOODY FRANCE, because you're too afraid to face ME! How could I ever love you? I should have listened to Harry, you're nothing but a coward and a loser Draco Malfoy. I came here to beat the bloody pulp out of you, but you know what? You are PATHETIC! You won't even fight back! _I feel sorry for you._"

Ginny took a deep breath after finishing her speech, and lowered her wand, looking at the shocked Draco once more, before turning to leave. She took about three steps before she was stopped by a cold, harsh voice.

"Turn the FUCK around Weasley. _No one_, calls me a coward."

Ginny turned slowly, and what she saw shocked her. Draco had raised his wand at her, his grey eyes burning with anger, his lips contorted into a cruel sneer, and his nose was fixed, no longer bleeding. Even the blood was gone from his face.

Ginny felt frightened. This wasn't the Draco she knew. This was someone else. She went to lift her wand, but before she had managed to lift her arm an inch, he had flicked his, and her wand went soaring across the room.

She gulped. Now she was beyond frightened, she was down right scared. The air in the room cracked with electricity, and Draco's eyes seemed to be gathering a storm. He walked towards her, slowly, his wand carefully trained on her face, his sneer deepening.

"Now. _What_ were you saying to me Weasley?"

* * *

**_A/N- So A cliffy ! (: _**

**_I hope you like it, even though it's short, I just feel that some issues need to be sorted between these two, plus the next chapter will hold a little more about Draco's past! (By the way, I'm not going completley by the books if you haven't noticed, so don't get mad about that in the next chapter)! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _**


	13. These Words Were Never What I Expected

**_A/N- Here it is ! This chapter was difficult to write I admit, I wasn't sure about what direction to go, but I hope you will enjoy (:_**

**_Now remember, I am not going exactly by the book! Main idea, yes, but since I want this to work between the two, Draco joined the Order eventually... anyway, you'll see what I mean. ENJOY, and please REVIEW!_**

* * *

Ginny considered herself a brave person.

She stood up for what she believed in. She had never cowered away, or backed off from a fight… because of fear anyway. She was a Gryffindor after all, and the only times she had remembered being genuinely afraid of something was during the war. Even then, there wasn't much time for fear. There wasn't time for dwelling, only time to act.

Pure instinct, as Harry always said. No time for remembering the spells, or to plot you're next move. Just go. Make you're move.

Ginny had been good at that. Going on instinct. The adrenaline rush of it all, the duels, sprinting, ducking from a fatal curse… it made her feel alive. But when that was all over, and the adrenaline ceases, when you realize a loved one is dead, or in mortal danger, that's when the reality kicks in. And so does the fear.

Basically, Ginny hadn't really feared for herself much before. Of course, on a few occasions, mostly in her cursed first year, or during a heated duel during the battle at Hogwarts, there was a stroke of fear. But she would get over it all quickly, knowing that she had to keep going. Her fear couldn't stop her.

This was why she was surprised to find that now, with Draco's wand carefully trained on her face, and the stony look in his eyes, she was more afraid than she remembered ever being.

But this was Draco, they had been through a lot together… Would he really harm her? Honestly, she wasn't sure. She had never seen him this cold towards her before. She had seen him angry, upset, and jealous even… but she had never known this cold stony gaze. It was chilling.

She knew she had said some harsh things to him, but really, he deserved them. For a moment she regretted coming here, telling him off, but it had lifted such a weight off her, that she dismissed the thought.

No. She didn't regret it one bit. The bastard deserved to hear the truth. He wouldn't intimidate her. She was Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor, and she would not let this snake scare her.

Upon deciding this, all in a short moment, she straightened to her full height, lifted her chin and stared him dead in the eyes. She suppressed the urge to shudder, at the cold, now completely icy grey, orbs that stared back at her.

She took a deep breath, "What is it Malfoy? Too difficult to hear the truth?" She said it in a taunting voice, and was surprised that she didn't stutter, she was honestly afraid.

His eyes narrowed into small slits, she could barely see them now. "I am not a coward. Do not _ever_ call me that." He spat and Ginny couldn't help but want to laugh, such a small word had gotten to him so.

"What's the matter Drakey-poo? Have I hurt you're feelings?" She cooed, her voice dripping with venom, and honey at the same time. This time she truly laughed when she saw his grip tighten on his wand. It was too easy to get under his skin.

"C'mon Draco love, didn't mummy and daddy ever teach you it isn't polite to hold a lady at wand point? Or were they too busy being death eaters, they didn't have time to actually give a damn about you?" Ginny sneered, but immediately regretted it. She didn't really mean it. What was the matter with her? She wasn't this cruel, ever.

Not a second after it left her mouth, a curse was shot at her, and she ducked, narrowly missing it. She recovered, and started backing away as Draco advanced, slowly, his mouth twisted into a cruel sneer. He laughed. It was cold. Harsh. She shivered.

"Do not, for a moment Ginerva, pretend you know _anything _about my family." He finally said, and Ginny jumped slightly, both at his calm icy tone, and because she had just backed into a wall.

His statement had also stung her, as realization dawned. During all the time they had been together, never once had Draco talked of his family, or his past. She had never even thought to bring it up. She realized, that she didn't really know anything about Draco Malfoy. He was a total mystery.

Words were beyond her, and he smirked coldly. "Ah, yes. It seems that you don't know me as well as you thought Weasley. I'll let you in on the truth though. _No one_, not even Blaise, truly knows me. There are secrets I have kept with me for years, and I intend on keeping them. Don't look too disappointed."

Something in Ginny snapped. His tone, the way he was looking at her, it wasn't the man she had loved. Or maybe this was the real him all along? Maybe deep down, under the thick layers of charm, he was a cold, heartless soul? Had he hid it all along?

She broke. Tears started falling uncontrollably, and she tried to stop her sobs, she felt vulnerable again, but it was no use. She covered her face in her hands, not wanting to see the probable look of disgust on his face.

"I thought you loved me Draco. I thought you had changed. I guess not." She managed to say quietly, her sobs calming slightly. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him, expecting to see the cold sneer, but instead she was surprised to see an expression of worry.

His eyes softened, and he had lowered his wand, his gaze boring into her. "I do."

She stared at him for a moment and shook her head. "No, Draco you don't," She whispered, starting to regain her composure, "When you love someone, you will sacrifice _anything_ for them. See Draco, it's the problems and the hard times that come along the way, that can honestly prove what you feel, that actually test your relationship." Ginny breathed, remembering her mother's exact words, now understanding them fully. "You don't love me Drake. You won't try to solve our problems, you only want to run away. And it hurts." She finished softly, and looked away. She couldn't stare into his eyes any longer.

"I don't know why I keep running." He murmured quietly, his previous ice gone. Ginny's head snapped up at his voice. He sounded like a lost child, truly sorry for a wrongdoing.

"Come, sit. I shall try to explain myself, as much as I can." He said, and his tone was heavy, and filled with sorrow. He sat down the armchair he had occupied before, and Ginny cautiously followed suite, sitting across from him, but not before retrieving her wand, from where it had fallen.

Ginny remained quiet, as Draco seemed to be contemplating what to say, and finally after a few moments he took a deep breath and began.

"My parents marriage was far from perfect. Well, it was, in the beginning. They had fallen in love during their last year at Hogwarts, and my father proposed not long after graduation. Of course, the families were thrilled, both being old fashioned purebloods and all." At this sentence, his tone seemed bitter, but Ginny let him continue, she was extremely curious.

"They married, everything was going well. They were young, in love, rich…everything was fine, until Voldemort came along. My father, as you know, was always a muggle hater, as he had always been brought up to be. At that point in time, Voldemort had been gathering followers, getting stronger. It was only the beginning of him. One of my father's old school friends, Evan Rosier, had told him about a meeting that was to take place, where Voldemort was to make a speech, for any one wishing to join his ranks. My father was interested to hear what the man had to say, and went."

Draco paused, and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing wearily. "This, was a mistake," He continued, and snapped his fingers, a glass of water appearing before each of them. Ginny took it, and drank, not noticing until then, how thirsty she was.

He drank deeply as well, and Ginny studied his handsome face. He didn't seem frightening anymore, he seemed tired, worn, like he had seen and done far beyond his years. He reminded her slightly of Harry at this moment.

He took a deep breath and continued finally. "My father was amazed by Voldemort. He was everything my father appreciated. And so, he joined his ranks. My father, being rich and with high influence, as well as a skilled wizard, climbed high and quickly through the ranks, and gained entrance to the most exclusive circle of followers. My mother, had never liked the fact my father was a death eater. But, once my father had taken the mark, there was no going back, and it was as if he had signed her life on a contract as well. Everything they had _belonged _to 'The Dark Lord'. " Draco said this, sounding obviously disgusted and angered.

"Did you know, it's _his _fault I don't have any siblings?" Draco said looking up at her, with pain and resent in his eyes. She shook her head. She felt she couldn't speak. She had never known any of this.

Draco smirked slightly, but it was malicious, "Yes. The '_Dark Lord'_," He sneered the name, "forbade it. Why? Because he believed that my parents had no business having more children. That it would be too much of a distraction. That they didn't need anything but a son, and to want more children would be selfish!" Draco exclaimed, rising out of his seat, pacing.

"My mother had always dreamed of more children! Not just for her, but for me! So I wouldn't be lonely! My father was always busy you see, with Voldemort, or pretending to be a part of the Ministry! My mother, she was always worried for my father… what if he was caught? What if he was killed? So many nights I would find her crying, all because of Voldemort. But what choice did she have? All because of my father's silly mistake at the age of seventeen!" Draco cried and threw himself back down on the armchair, resting his face in his hands.

He took a drink from his water, and his hands were shaking, with anger it seemed. "My parents had always loved me, and cared for me. But when I was just a year old, Voldemort was destroyed, and many captured death eaters accused my father. He bribed the Ministry, and managed to get out of Azkaban after only a month, but he was never the same. He became colder, angrier. He and my mother drifted apart, and although they loved each other, they had lost their passion for one another. My mother also had become more distant, and when I left for Hogwarts, I know she was terribly lonely."

"Towards me, my father was became strict, and he could get rough when his patience was finished. If I was out of line, I would be cursed, or 'disciplined', as my father would say. Every year he would grow colder and angrier, and my mother would grow quieter and distance herself. And then, Voldemort returned, and my father was hardly ever home when I was. It was always my mother and I. I used to worship my father though, I used to wish to be just like him. I was a fool. Then, the summer after my fifth year, after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, my father had lost all good graces with Voldemort, and I, was forced to join the ranks. I was forced to take the mark, for that bloody snake. And why? To punish my father you see, because I was supposed to kill Dumbledore, and die trying. My mother _never_ forgave my father for that, and he was sent to Azkaban when he was caught that night at the Ministry."

Ginny stared at the man before her. He had hurt in his eyes, a deep hurt, and her heart went out to him. All she wanted to do was kiss him and tell him everything was all right now. But she knew, that it would be best to shut up, and let him continue his story.

"And so, my entire sixth year was spent plotting Dumbledore's demise. I didn't want to, kill him, but what choice did I have? Voldemort would have killed my family and me. I was afraid, and alone. I know, I should have gone to Dumbledore, that he could have protected us, but I was such a coward, I just could not do it. And then, you know the rest. I fixed the Vanishing Cabinet, the death eaters entered Hogwarts, Dumbledore dead…" He broke off, and took a long sip of water. He looked up at her, and Ginny couldn't help but feel her eyes prickle at the memory.

The war seemed ages ago, but so much had happened. So many lost, so much fighting. She remembered her sixth year, when Harry, Ron and Hermione had left Hogwarts, to search for horcruxes. At the time, no one knew why exactly they were leaving, except to do a 'job' Dumbledore had left Harry.

Ginny remembered how she had feared then, for the three. She had been in love with Harry at that point, something she found slightly odd now. He was just like a brother to her.

She shook the thoughts and memories as Draco cleared his throat. "Well, after that night, I decided that it was just too wrong, I could not be a death eater, I did not want it. I turned to Snape, who had always been more of a father too me than Lucius. I made him give an oath, not to tell a soul, and then I told him my true feelings. He understood completely, and pointed me towards the Order. We were both, as you know, spies for the Order, and when we finally won, I was so happy I had made the right choice. At first, everything was going well, after Voldemort was defeated. But, as you know, some of the death eaters managed to escape, and for a while they would attack randomly, for revenge.

Being still part of the Order, I was a part of rounding up those few remaining gits, my father being one of them. One night, we went to a hideout that was where we had tracked the last few death eaters. Well, we entered, battled, dueled…we weren't supposed to kill anyone, unless necessary, merely arrest them. And then, along came my father.

By that time, we both shared a deep hate. We dueled, he called me a blood traitor, a weak child, _pathetic_ and a _coward._ See, those words, coming from him, after all he'd done, still hurt. His sneering face, the deepest loathing I'd ever seen… I couldn't take it. I wanted to spare him, not to free him of course, just to put him in Azkaban. He was still my father after all. But then, he tried to kill me, and I cast a protection spell, and the curse fired back, and… he was dead."

Draco put his head in his hands, and quiet sobs began to rack through him. Ginny couldn't stand to see him like this. She had never seen Draco cry, ever. She leaped up and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't see him like this. She understood now why her words had bothered him so. They were practically the last words his father had ever said to him, and he was dealing with the deepest guilt about his death. She found that she was starting to love him even more, seeing this side of him, it made her heart swell.

"Draco," She whispered and he looked up at her, his eyes bright with tears, and he looked like a small boy, who is lost, and afraid, and so very _sorry._ "I love you," She continued, and his eyes clouded with confusion.

"Why? I hurt you, I left you, I didn't even break it off in person." He replied quietly, his tears gone now, and he was slowly gaining composure, slowly returning to the normal Draco.

"Because," Ginny sighed, "I understand now, why you were so afraid of committing. And I don't blame you. But, I do believe you love me and I love you too, and no matter what, we will never become like you're parents. Because you are not your father, and I'm definitely not you're mother."

Draco snorted at this, "No, you're definitely not."

Ginny laughed, and sat on his lap. He looked at her, seeming to read her with his eyes.

She smiled.

He grinned.

And then, they kissed.

XXXX

"Well, you two are just like a bloody muggle soap opera aren't you?" Lorena exclaimed, after Ginny told her about Draco's and her ordeal.

Ginny stuck out her tongue at her friend. "No, we just have a lot of emotions."

Lorena snorted into her tea, and smirked at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged and took a bite out of her cookie.

It had been just a few days before that the whole drama had happened, and yet it seemed like months, if not years ago. Ginny and Draco had spent the rest of the day, sharing their deepest secrets, thoughts, deciding to be completely honest from now on with each other. The wedding was back on, but in no rush.

It felt as if a weight they had not known was there had been lifted, and suddenly everything became so much simpler.

They had moved back in together, but this time, to Ginny's flat, temporarily. Finally it seemed, things were truly going to work out.

Ginny smiled at the thought, and Lorena raised a blonde eyebrow questioningly. Ginny just winked, and the two girls laughed, and continued chatting away.

* * *

**_A/N- Well, I hope you liked it.. the ending isn't the best, but I got stuck, and this was the best I managed... Hope you enjoy, please review! (((: Hopefully chapter 14 will be done soon _**


	14. Epilouge

**_A/N- SO IT'S FINALLY DONE! Here it is, the final chapter of Les Best! I'm sorry it took such a long time to post it, but I hope you all will enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW! xoxoxoxoxo- Enjoy. _**

* * *

Ginny's head throbbed.

She couldn't remember anything. Where she was, what happened to her, what day it was, or even why, oh why did her head throb so painfully?

She opened her eyes slowly, only to be momentarily blinded, and to squeeze them shut again. She groaned. What was with this obnoxious pain? She was on something soft and comfy. Yes, she guessed a bed, or something of the sort. The fabric was soft, smooth, and cool against her skin.

She sighed slightly, and opened her eyes once more, this time the bright light didn't bother her as much as before. She didn't recognize the room she was in. It was large and airy, the furniture all of a light colored wood, and the room was clean, much cleaner than her bedroom, or the one she shared with Draco at Malfoy Manor.

Oh, where was Draco? What happened to her? Where was she? Bugger! What the bloody hell happened to her last night?

She searched her memories, and small flashes came to her. Many people gathered, a party of sorts, she was drinking, dancing… Was she wearing a white dress, or was she imagining? Hmm… She didn't remember owning a white dress.

She rolled, and found that only she occupied the bed. Where the bloody hell was Draco? She blinked, and slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position, clutching her aching head.

She was naked. Pulling the silk sheets to cover herself, she surveyed the room more closely. The walls were a cream color with wooden trimmings, and the floor was carpeted with a similar cream color, which looked soft and inviting. There was a large wooden armoire in the corner, and in the other corner of the room there was a large fireplace, surrounded by a couple of soft plush looking armchairs. Across from the large bed she was sitting in, were a set of large white doors, which she guessed led to a balcony. Another door, close to the armoire, was closed, and she wasn't sure what lay behind it.

She rubbed her temple. The room reminded her of a hotel, and presumably near the ocean, for she could hear the waves crashing outside. With a reluctant sigh, she slowly slid from the bed, to the floor, where she stood dizzily, clutching the sheets around her.

Another sound was coming from the door by the large wardrobe. It was muffled. She walked towards it slowly, and upon approaching it, the sound seemed to be a voice, a human voice.

Steadying herself, she pushed open the door, only to be blasted with a wave of steam, and a loud voice, singing, and off key.

She stepped slowly into the bathroom, yes, that's what it was, and saw that the singing was coming from a figure in the shower. Ginny couldn't help but snort at the horrible singing.

Then a sudden wave of panic hit her. Who would she find in that shower? Was it simply Draco? Or had she gotten drunk and shared a night with a total stranger. Wishing she had grabbed her wand from the bedside table, she approached the shower slowly, and knocked on the glass, that was blurry, and she could not make out the face of who turned to her.

The glass door opened slowly, and the steamed rolled out heavily. A wave of relief swept over Ginny, it was just Draco after all.

He was staring at her quizzically, one pale blonde eyebrow raised, and a shadow of a smirk on his lips. "Good morning to you too." He said, a full smirk forming now.

Ginny blinked, still confused, and simply nodded. She cocked her head to the side lightly, trying to piece together her surroundings, knowing it was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't place it.

"Draco," she said slowly, "do you mind telling me where the bloody hell are we?"

He snorted, "Only _you _Ginerva, would get so completely drunk, that she wouldn't even remember her own wedding night."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up, and she glanced down to her left hand, where indeed a simple yet lovely gold band sat on her ring finger. "What? We- you- I… How?" She stumbled over the words, it was all too confusing, how could she have gotten married and not even remember?

He chuckled, and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the shower with him. When had she lost the sheets?

Ginny clutched her spinning head, and held onto Draco, steadying herself. "Draco, how can I not remember my own bloody wedding night?" She exclaimed and looked up to his handsome face, feeling even dizzier.

He held on to her tightly and sighed, "You got drunk love," he said and grinned, "but don't you always, when you have a good excuse?"

She scowled at him, "That's not funny! Besides, that's not important! I can't remember a thing of my wedding!"

Draco's grin widened, and he kissed her neck, slowly making his way up to her lips. "Let's not dwell on that now. You'll remember, and there are plenty of pictures… It was announced in the prophet you know…" He murmured against her lips, and with that he deepened the kiss, making Ginny immediately forget her troubled thoughts.

As he left her lips, and continued back down to her collarbone, Ginny regained her worries. Reluctantly, she stepped back from him, and he looked up at her with a frown.

"Gin," He pouted, "Don't tell me you're not in the mood. Yesterday was our wedding night, but you fell asleep, so I didn't even get a chance to enjoy you as my wife yet." Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up for a moment and stop acting like a randy teenager!" She giggled and slapped his arm. "Tell me about my wedding first."

He smirked, and embraced her, making Ginny gasp slightly. His breath tickled her ear, and she couldn't help but blush, which was odd, but she went with it. "Well," He started, "You looked beautiful, and I really just wanted to take off your dress, and take you right then and there. But of course, I controlled myself…Then."

Ginny shivered as Draco trailed light kisses beneath her ear, but she didn't stop him this time. She would hear about her wedding later.

She pulled his face up to her, and kissed him fully on the lips, letting her hands glide down his torso. Nothing mattered at that moment really, other than his lips against hers.

XXXX

Beep.

Beep.

Beep…

Ginny's hand flew out to grasp her wand. The moment she touched it, it fell silent. She groaned and rolled over on to her back. She opened her eyes slowly, and blinked a few times. She was in her bedroom, not the one she shared with Draco at Malfoy Manor, but the one back in her old apartment.

It was extremely messy, but still dark, thanks to the drawn curtains. Ginny glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was noon, and a Saturday. Why had she programmed the alarm again?

She was still slightly shaken from the dream. It had been a good one, surely, and it had felt so real, but what bothered Ginny was that according to her dream, she had gotten married, and hadn't even remembered it. Instinctively she checked her left hand, but there was no gold band. However, there was a fairly large diamond ring.

That's when it hit her. She was getting married, today. She had to begin the preparations, and any second her mother, or Hermione, or Lorena would be barging in to make her leave her lovely bed.

She groaned, and clutched her head. It was still pounding. She assumed it had to do with her bachlorette party last night.

As usual, she was right, and seconds after her prediction, the door burst open with a loud bang, and her mother charged in, wand pointed, and scowl a place upon her face. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, get up this minute! We have no time for you're laziness today. Up you get!" Molly scolded, and with a small flick of her wand, the warm comforter was pulled off Ginny.

With a snarl, Ginny slid off the bed, and stalked into the bathroom. She was in no mood for her mother's nerves today. She had enough of her own, thank you very much. Ginny slid out of her nightgown, and entered the shower, turning the heat up all the way. She needed to calm down, wake up, and be happy. She was happy after all. She loved Draco, she didn't think she could cope without having him with her, but the whole wedding itself… She was scared, and nervous. What if something went wrong? What if Draco's fear of commitment resurfaced and he would leave her, at the alter?

Taking a deep breath, she finished washing her hair, body, face, and she exited the shower, grabbing a fluffy white towel on her way out.

She knew she shouldn't, and wouldn't, be keeping her mother waiting long, so she went into her bedroom, which was now occupied by seven women, including her.

Her mother was standing by Ginny's closet, chatting lightly to Hermione. Lorena and Breena were tiding up the room with the help of their wands, and Julia and Abby, two of Ginny's closest friends, were spreading an incredible amount of beauty products on to Ginny's bed.

Ginny sighed. "Planning a full torture session for me, eh girls?"

All six women turned their heads to the redhead, and in seconds, she was surrounded. First came the hugs, greetings, excited and mindless chatter, and then, they got down to business. Ginny was shoved on the bed, and while Lorena and Julia attacked her face, Breena, Hermione and Abby dealt with her hair.

She knew she was in for a hellish several hours…

XXXX

Draco took in a deep breath.

He stared at his reflection, and fiddled with his tie.

"You look great handsome," The mirror giggled and Draco smiled lightly. He was too nervous to actually acknowledge the compliment.

This was it. Today was the day. No turning back now. Honestly, he didn't want to. He loved Ginny. She was perfect for him after all. These last few months, all after his departure, their fight, his confessions… Everything had just worked then. They had no more secrets, no more doubts, it was all…perfect.

But, there was never really anything such as perfect, was there? It could all change. They could get bored of one another, fight constantly, and end up hating one another.

No. He couldn't think like that. He could never tire of her, and he would never cheat on her. Of course there was always the chance she would act this way, but he certainly doubted it. At least, he knew she would never cheat. As fickle as Ginny could sometimes be, he knew she could never betray anyone like that.

He sighed, and slid a hand through his hair. He sat on the edge of his large bed, fiddling with his suit. Ginny had absolutely refused either of them from wearing dress robes, because she 'simply hated them', as she had said. Neither of them had wanted to large of a wedding, but seeing as they were both successful and considerably famous wizards, it was very hard to keep the guest list short.

A short rap on his door broke Draco from his thoughts.

"Come in Blaise," He said wearily. Who else would it be? Blaise was his best man after all, and he was the one who would be taking Draco to location. Draco snorted at the thought. He didn't even know exactly where his wedding was! Well, he didn't really care, as long as it was Ginny he would be kissing at the end of the day.

Blaise entered, and sat next to Draco, saying nothing. Draco looked up at the clock, four thirty in the afternoon. The wedding was to be in exactly half an hour.

"Blaise…" Draco started, "What if I screw this up, and she will leave me?" He asked quietly, his stomach knotting at the thought.

Blaise snorted, "Will you stop getting so melodramatic on me mate? It's really getting old. Look, you love her and she loves you. That's that. Stop worrying yourself, and just enjoy this day."

This time it was Draco's turn to snort. "Oh yes, such joy having to see plenty of people I don't particularly care for, greeting me with fake congratulations, and having to see me talk about how much I'm in love. Hurrah, such fun!" He exclaimed bitterly and Blaise laughed.

"Come off it mate. Maybe the party itself won't be you're favorite part of the day, but think. You're marrying Ginny, the woman you're crazy about, and in less than twelve hours you'll be on you're honeymoon…"

Draco couldn't help but grin at the thought. "Yes, I suppose that improves it a bit."

Blaise nodded and stood up. "Well then, get up. We have a wedding to attend."

Draco stood, and glanced at the mirror once more. Just a few hours, and Ginny would be his. Finally.

XXXX

"Oh Ginny! You look so beautiful!" Molly exclaimed for the fifth time and embraced Ginny again.

"Thanks mum," Ginny replied once more, and left her mothers embrace. Not that she wasn't emotional either, but she knew another moment in her mother's arms and she would certainly cry. She was so excited, and nervous, and it was all so confusing, but in a good way.

Molly sighed once more, "Alright, I'll leave you with yourself for a few minutes. Then we'll all take the portkey there, alright?" Without waiting for a reply, Molly slipped out of the room, and Ginny turned to stare at her reflection once more.

She almost didn't recognize herself. She was truly stunning. Huge dark eyes, full red lips, lashes that threw off bits of light when she blinked. Her hair fell down her back in gentle, natural waves. Her dress was a beautiful pale ivory that was simple, yet clung to her in all the right places. Strapless, and fell to her feet. The bodice was tighter, like a corset, but from the waist down it was loose, and still gentle.

She took a deep breath, still not completely this creature was her, yet it had to be, and she turned from the mirror. She stared at her old room, remembering all the things it held, all the good memories. After today, this place was going to be sold. Gone. She would miss it.

She walked to the door, her palm placed on the handle. She turned to take one last look at the room. It hardly looked like her old room anyhow. It was unnaturally neat, and stripped of all the pictures, clothes, stray belongings, books, plants, and anything else that had been part of it. It resembled a stranger's room now, and she would be leaving nothing behind. By tomorrow it wouldn't belong to her anymore.

With one last sigh, she turned the handle and went out to the living room where her bridesmaids, parents, and her brothers waited. There was a silence as they took her in, and then each person, all whispering reassurances in her ear, compliments, and congratulations were crushing her.

But it was Harry's words that she remembered best. After the hugs from her family, and her bridesmaids, Harry asked her to go with him into the kitchen to talk for a moment. Of course, Ginny agreed. Harry was like her own brother, and he had the ability of calming her when no one else could. She deeply valued anything he would have to say.

He smiled lightly, and it looked slightly pained. "You look amazing , I mean, Draco should be thanking his lucky stars that he is marrying you."

Ginny laughed nervously, "He better be. I mean, I didn't get all dressed up for nothing did I?"

Harry's smile tightened, "You look incredible even without a nice dress and makeup Ginny. I hope you know that. Listen I just, I wanted to tell you something, and I hope you remember this."

Ginny nodded, and her mouth went dry. She seriously hoped Harry wasn't going to say what she thought he was.

He sighed, and hugged her tightly. "Ginny," He whispered in her ear, "You are like my sister, and one of my best friends," He paused and Ginny let out a small breath of relief, "You know that I don't particularly like Malfoy, sorry, Draco, but if he makes you happy, than I am happy. But Ginny, if you aren't sure this is what you want, don't force yourself all right? And remember that if Mal- Draco, ever hurts you, I want you to call me so I can kick his pale arse. Agreed?"

Ginny laughed. She pulled back to look at the 'Boy-Who-Lived' eyes, his wonderful eyes. Harry had just helped her realize something. He helped her realize, that she truly, with all her heart, wanted to marry Draco.

This time, it was she whom embraced him. "Thank you Harry. I'll remember. I'm always here for you. And if Draco ever bugs me, I'll definitely call you, among Ron and the twins of course, to set him straight. "

Harry laughed, and this time his smile was true. They exited the kitchen, laughing.

After a few more hugs, and loving exchanges, they group took hold of the portkey, a small pocket watch, and they were off.

XXXX

The wedding was being held on the beach. It was a rare warm, sunny, May day. The ceremony and the reception were being held under a large white tent, similar of the one that Bill and Fleur had used at their wedding. The whole area was charmed to repell muggles, and be invisible to them, but to a wizard, the place was perfectly visible.

The alter was facing the ocean, and on the sand, had been placed a wooden floor. The tent was very large, and the walls were rolled up, giving visibility of the lovely sunset. There were many rows of chairs, each of them full, every single person waiting for the bride to emerge.

Draco was standing, by the alter, waiting as well. Blaise was beside him. Then, the music started, and the bridesmaid's entered, each in a lovely sea-foam green colored dress. But Draco didn't really care what the bridesmaid's were wearing.

Ginny would be coming out soon. His palms were sweating and he hastily wiped them on his trousers.

There. The bridesmaids had arrived, and now the music had changed.

And in walked Ginny, her arm linked with her father's, but he hardly noticed him. Ginny was breath taking. The crowd 'oh-ed' and 'ah-ed', at her appearance.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and she gazed right back at him. His nerves evaporated. Here she was, going to marry him. He felt like the luckiest bastard alive. He winked at her, and she winked right back.

She arrived at the alter, and took his hand.

"Hey Drake," She whispered.

"Hey Gin," He replied, grinning hugely.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"With you? Always." He answered, and the look in her eyes was beyond words.

The ceremony began.

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, it was done. They were wed, and with the small old ministry man giving his blessing, the pair sealed the ceremony with a kiss.

It was like magic. Nothing was there but her. Nothing was there but him. And it was going to remain that way for them. Forever.

* * *

**_A/N- Wow. I can't believe this story is finished! I'm a bit sad, honestly, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I have started writing a new Ginny/Draco story, very different from this one, but I hope when I post it, you will all read and review. Which brings me to my next topic. PLEASE REVIEW this chapter! xoxoxoxoxox LOVE YOU ALL! _**


End file.
